


Shadow Self

by crystalwolf78



Series: Shadows in Us [1]
Category: Darkiplier & Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Exploring Shadow self phsychology, Other, Some mild bad language, but it don't go that far, crochetingAnti, fictional characters in a dream world setting, friendships, metaphysical and shamanism, some mild triggering for rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwolf78/pseuds/crystalwolf78
Summary: This is an exploration of the shadow self using fictional characters created by the youtubers Markipler and Jacksepticeye. I am sure you all know of them, when my son introduced me to their "Let's Play" videos I quite enjoyed them then I found out about their "dark" alter egos. Being a person who is interested in the human mind with some psych classes under my belt, and into spirituality, I found these characters fascinating due to how I have seen some things in their lives they have talked about some of the things they have gone through in their lives. Also the attitudes of the alter egos seem to have some mirroring of them, now this is just my opinions of course and I am not claiming to be a psychologist just a person who likes to study the human mind. This is a fictional world which takes place in a dream world that will be the inner selves of both Mark and Jack this is no way for sure what they are like for there is only so much you can gleam of their personalities from videos, I will do my best. This will be my own ideas and in no way is promoted by Mark or Jack, just a good way to explore this subject. The tradition of Shamanism that is used in this is Nordic based.





	1. Shadows Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antisepticeye - Just Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371502) by milo.mp3. 



          I look on at the creature in front of me while he appears asleep or a daze not sure which, luckily I have shielded my presence from him. Rare that such a creature has a name, but this is where I was drawn. He has a bit of green hair, some facial hair that I can see, slightly pointed ears, a lanky yet strong body curled up, claw like hands with what looks to be blood on them, and appears to have his eyes open that are blue, but one of them has a green sheen surrounding it staring blankly at a music box. How did I end up here? Let me start at the beginning. I am a student of Shamanism, the kind based in Northern European aka Norse not North Native American. I had just completed quite a lot of my training, but in truth you never stop learning. I had a strange vision of two people who I am in need to deal with a larger problem in the metaphysical realm, but they are in need of healing before I can have them even help me. In truth the vision was very vague, for it showed four people, but two looking the same but yet different. My teacher suggested I might be looking for shadow selves that are very powerful. I realized I needed to use the dream world to find them and in turn to find those connected to them.

         So I went into the ceremony to go to the dream world, I am a dream walker, I can control dreams and walk in others, what better way to find a shadow self. I gathered my shaman kit, a staff of a willow branch carved with various runes, holy symbols, and a bump that ended up being carved into a howling wolf. It is topped with cut off horns of the European deer that are a single horn, unlike the ones from America that branch out, that are set in a Y shape at the top of the staff, covered in various beads and feathers. A rattle made from the jaw bone of a buffalo draped in small shells that clank together. My kit also held my cloak, which has a look of those old Norse like clothing you see in the movies, along with a small leather about the size of a back pack, bag full of odds and ends that I might need. I talked with my own shadow self to let them know what I am doing and asking for her help in dealing with these other shadow selves. I started my incense and laid down going through my dream walk ceremony. I always end up at my tree of life at the start of any journey, mine has the look of an ancient and very large Willow tree. My spirit guide, a skunk, yes a skunk, came before me when I communicated what I was doing it lead me to an area of the tree near the roots system. This lead me into a cave that after a seemingly long but not really long journey to an empty ground with a thick fence made of stone was surrounding an area in the middle, the sound of a music box could be heard from it.

        As I approached the sound became stronger and stronger and distinct. It was oddly haunting and soothing, I phased myself into the fence of stone which was quite high and only had a small opening to the sky where a few snow flakes here and there fell but never accumulated on the dry cracked ground. As I looked at the being I was given the impression of a name Antisepticeye. What an odd name, I was unsure why this was impressed upon me yet it seemed familiar. I might have heard of it or something similar, I have been busy training, I am a bit out of the loop of social media and other news. I can look it up later since I am at the moment done with the main part of learning. As I walk around the creature I feel power yet a gentleness. As the music stops he closes his eyes, perfect, when a shadow self is in a status I can get a sense of them better. I wait patiently to be sure he is completely down, when they go in status most times it is because the main body has fallen asleep or doing a task that focus' all of their attention. As long as the host is not in danger or in some emotional turmoil it should be fine. As I hover my hand over his head a sense of emotional pain and fear comes to my mind (which is normal for these beings), along with loneliness, odd it seems the host has a type of balance with his shadow self, but it done unknowingly. This is communicated to me by my shadow self of course. Ah, I see he appears to be used as a type of enjoyment and is let out to play pranks and such, but it is short and he does have some minor satisfaction due to being acknowledged even if brief. Still the one thing I sense is that this man has some fae blood in him. Suddenly I jump back realizing why his name seems familiar, it was a few game videos I seen a while back and the name was different Jacksepticeye, this must be why it seemed familiar, but not recognized him. I had just found out about him, but only seen a few videos with Markiplier that my son had shown me. Thing was I had only seen those and not really looked much at the other videos. I had been training for three months, and not much else.

      Suddenly Anti, I will call him that for short, jumps up looks around, "I know your here, where are you?" A knife appears in his oddly clawed hands waving it about. It appears he felt my rummaging. His voice takes on a sort of hollow echo, "I can feel you, show yourself, you better not be here to hurt him even if he is weak, that is why he has me to deal with what he cannot." I realize I need to calm him so before I show myself I call out in echo to throw off my exact location, "calm yourself Anti, I am not here to harm anyone." I walk around to be sure he doesn't find me, it might be a dream world but it is his teritory and he could do some harm, espeically with his aura. "How am I to be sure of that now, who or what are you?" Taking the caution of a trickster I make a "hologram" of myself and apears before him with a show of my hands free of any threat. Of course he does what I thought he would do and slices at it and it dissapears, he looks suprised at first but then quickly recoveres and looks around. "Are you some sort of coward?" I reply, "no just cautious and with good reason it seems." I realize I am going to need help and ask for my own shadow self to appear, hopefully another of it's kind might put him at ease.

My shadow self appears before him, she looks similar to me but holds slight differences like the hair has more white streeks in it and her face seems older in that "aged from dealing with many things" look. "Good evening," he looks at her in minor shock, "your different, like me but not like me." As he is conversing with my shadow self I pick up the music box and wind it then letting it start up and start to hum along with the music. He seems to calm down at the melody, I appear making sure my sheilds were in place before I let myself be seen. Looking between us he looks warily "Who are you?" he asks. "You may call me Crystal and this is my shadow self," I motion to her, "I call her Mary."

TBC


	2. More talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to warn you all I have no beta so forgive mistakes. Also sorry I have a bit of trouble writing in accents but I will try my best. Also it is quite tedious to write out Antisepticeye and Jacksepticeye I am just going to call them by the short of Jack and Anti.

     Anti look at me and then at Mary and asks, "truly your telling me your names?" I chuckle at him, "no I am giving you one of the many names I go by, I am not that stupid, I know by giving my name I could give you power over me." "You have to earn my trust to have my true name," I tell him. He looks quite like a child pouting as I tell him this Mary chuckles. "I think you disappointed him Crystal," Mary says. It matters not I have a job to do, "anyway I have a deal to make with you Anti, I am going to help you and your host should I call his real name or his online name?" Anti looks at me and looks like he is contemplating something, "usually he prefers people to call him Jack you have to be a close friend to call him Sean."

     I shake my head in acknowledgment it makes sense he always referred himself to Jackaboy I do refer myself more of the one name then my born name unless in certain settings that I have no choice but to give it. I hear something like a tiny voice and see a small green light that looks like a floating eye....wha- "SAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I blink and realize its Jacks little eye he ends his videos with. I also realize the small voice I heard came from it, "hmm hello little one may I help you?" "SAM DON'T TALK TO HIM, WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO SHUT UP? WHY YOU LITTLE.." As Anti tries to jump at the small eye my spirit animal as skunk appears and has its tail raised making Anti stop and look warily at it. "I suggest you think before you do anything if this creature is what I think it is it has a good reason to know what needs to be done," I listen closely and hear not quite words but a sense of knowing and feelings. Sam as it is called appears to be upset, "it seems that Jack is in need let's get to business quickly, I will make you a deal Anti I will help get Jack to acknowledge you more and for you to talk to him and talk it out with him time is practically none here and Jack is in trouble or will be very soon. There is a creature who doesn't want you and Jack to become more as one with each other because you are a threat to it and if Jack dies so do you." Anti blinks and gets a worried look on his face, I do feel for him, "I know you act like you hate him, but you care don't you?" The look on his face tells me I am right, this is unprecedented usually when you do something about having a talk with the shadow self it is supposed to be the person takes the journey willingly, but due to the situation it has to be forced, "I will be right back Mary can keep you company I need to retrieve him and get you two together Sam show me the way."

     I follow Sam for a bit and find Jack in a dream, or I should say a nightmare, he appears to be dealing with one of the horror games he has played, "get away from me ye bloody zombies," Jack yells. It appears to be any number of zombie styled games out there I have to think quick it appears whatever is coming for Jack has sent a nightmare to weaken him, he is yelling and throwing things at the zombies from a tree house, I turn to Sam, "Sam go to Jack and I want you to communicate something to him for me through you can you do it maybe I speak through you?" Sam stares at me as an floating eye can then shakes up and down in a yes so Sam quickly flies up to Jack and he looks up wide eyed, "SAM? What are ye doing here? Wait, how are ye here, your something I made up?" "Jack that is not important, you need to come with me quickly, you are in danger and it's not by zombies." Jack looks at Sam and blinks, "Sam? ye can talk?" "No actually Sam is letting me talk through it please come with me," I tell him with a sound of anxiousness in the words I send through Sam. "Um, if you didna notice I cana leave since I am ye know surrounded by zombies," he speaks with a bit of panic. "This is just a dream Jack you can control what is happening if you truly wish it. Just think real hard how to solve the problem and it will happen." He stares at Sam then looks towards the zombies and closes his eyes next thing I know all the zombies are on fire and fall over completly ash. Well that will work, I think to myself. As Jack climbs down the tree I aproach him, "I don't have time for pleasentries come with me to Anti and you need to have a talk with him."

     Jack looks at me like I am crazy, "ah you du know that Anti is made up right?" I just smile at him and say, "as appose to the zombies you just dealt with? Jack your not only in a dream but also in your deep subcousious where your deepest self is at, a shadow self as it's called that holds all your anger, fear, and other negative aspects to protect you but if you push it away, lock it up, and ignore it, it can blow up at you. You already have been creating a sort of merging with him when you bring him out to play in your pranks and other videos, but you deny him as real and you create pain and lonliness for him which can cause problems for your shadow self, Anti is that shadow self you just didn't know it at the time when you 'created' him." He stares at me thinking with a look on his face that is hard to desern. "Come follow me and Sam to Anti my shadow self is keeping him company and your stuck in this dream world till you can break free and you will need his help." Sam shows the way while Jack and I follow it back to where Anti is being held.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some information comes from: The Temple of Shamanic Witchcraft: shadows, spirits, and the healing journey by Christopher Penczak, also I found some information I hope I can get from the library this is the site from the people who wrote the books https://lonerwolf.com/shadow-self/ I am hoping to edit and go back and do more in-depth information on this subject due to I was only given glimpses in some areas of learning. I might also be using information from the books written by Raven Kaldera that cover Norse Mythology the Jotuns, worlds and other information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal realizes something is missing.

     As Jack and I are walking something in the back of my head keeps bugging me, like I am missing something. As the wall comes in to view I can hear Mary and Anti talking well I can always hear Mary in my head, but Anti is well just loud. "What do you want from Jack anyway, you have to think what your willing to do to both be satisfied your going to have to if you really want to protect him." I can hear Mary say. "I AM NO GONNA FUCKING BE SOME SLAVE TO HIM," Anti yells. I wince knowing not only did Jack hear him, but sometimes I always feel the same, Mary sends me reassurance about this. I look back at Jack and there is a shocked look to his face and looks at me with those intense blue eyes, "did I just hear Anti? That is not possible how can that be him I just made him up?" I take pity on him and lead him towards the wall as I am about to enter he steps back, "wait we are going to walk into a wall," I look back, "no Jack the wall only keeps one creature in, but you can walk in." I say as I walk right through, I wait a moment and Jack comes running through the wall with his arm in front of his face like he was fending off an attack. 

     I chuckle a bit and as he takes his arm down looking around he nearly goes pale looking at Anti who just noticed we came in, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM, I TOLD YE HE IS TOO WEAK TO DO THIS, HE SHOULD JUST LET ME DO IT ALL." Anti huffs after his outburst, I ask, "are you done having a temper tantrum?" "Let me explain this this ceremony is not slavery on either side it is a partnership, think of it this way, in a way you are twins and you know how twins seem to work as one or understand each other and can finish sentences only difference is you share a body and consciousness. You are like two people who are in a three legged race and you have to work together and each person has to make up for the other persons weaknesses. Now what I have surmised is that Anti has access to the deeply buried dark fae blood in you Jack. While you are the part that helps keep him in control and help him understand things." Jack just stares at Anti in awe slowly approaching him, "your real," he says. "Bloody took you long enough to realize it." 

     "Well I mean I thought I made you up, a bit of fun to mess with everyone," poor Jack was looking confused. "Your not wrong or right," I say. "The thing is he is a part of you a true part of your deeper thoughts, fears, anger, frustrations, and it goes on, basically the shadow self takes on what you don't like of yourself. Sadly, if you try to ignore it too much it can fester and build up and hurt you later on in outbursts and such. In the most extreme cases you get people who become serial killers, but that depends on the strength of the person's mind." "Look we really don't have time to go over all of this due to something is coming for Jack and was trying to trap him in a nightmare." Anti stiffens, "what? how did I not sense his being in danger?" "Because," I explain, "it's a dream, but the moment it gets here it will be too late." "Mary you explained the ceremony to Anti?" She sighs, "yes, but he was not happy about it something seems off also." "I agree, I feel the same, we should do a scan of them please you take care of Anti I will take care of Jack." I walk over to Jack as Mary goes over to Anti I tell Jack to stand still and let me to scan him, as I go into a look into him I notice large chunks of his souls missing, which is not unheard of since most people lose some part of their souls in fragments in trauma, but this one seems quite large almost like a third person...." As I come out of the trance I grab Jack and take him in a corner.

     "Jack I have a question, do you prefer Jack or Sean?" He looks at me with a minor confusion, "um, well I guess ye could, but I can go by Jack more," he mumbles over his words. Dang it I thought so, "we can't do the ceremony yet, there is a huge missing chunk from Jack, Mary am I right?" "Yes there seems to be a chunk missing but more in Jack then in Anti." It was as I thought, "Jack come with me, you too Sam," Sam comes with me and I ask for my totem animal's help, "Jack I want you to think really hard about finding a piece of yourself, your missing a big piece, sometimes when a person goes through traumas or upsets a large pieces come off you have one great big one and it needs to be found first or your shadow self merge will not work." I have my guide take us to the deep down to the mental underworld to search for his soul shard, once we came there it appeared as a garden, "Sam help us find him understand what I am asking?" I heard a conformation in my mind. Jack asks, "what or who are we looking for, you said him?" "Why do you prefer to be called Jack over your real name? Would you not like to be preferred to be called your birth name in a situation like this?" He thought about it for a bit and realization come to his face, "you mean-" Jack was cut off by Sam, "come." We both approach what looks like a person hunched over curled in a ball, "what? is that me?" "In a way this is Sean"

TBC


	4. Healing the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fan game "The Boss" will be slightly mentioned and the idea I am using here with Sean and Jack being separated is an idea I am borrowing from. You can find it on Jacks channel on youtube.

      "Hold on Jack before you wake him I need to talk to you," Jack looked at me a bit shocked over that he's looking at himself. "Do you realize it's like in "The Boss" game that I just did I didn't realize I really had a split.?" I blink in confusion, "I am sorry what game?" He looks at me in shock, "I thought you seen my stuff that is how you knew so much?" I took a deep breath thinking how to reply, "well yes and no thing is about three months ago I had gone into a type of cut off from everything to do my shaman training," I explained. "Does it only take to learn to be a shaman in three months?" he asks. "Typically no, it takes a lot longer, but because I learned most of the mystical side when I had studied Wicca for 20 years there was not as much I needed to learn, just the more in-depth areas that Shamans cover that the Wicca's do not." He looks at me with a slight stunned look on his face, "wait your a witch?" "Not exactly, I was but now I am a Shaman." "Anyway the thing is I wanted to talk to you what I need to do and then I will give you privacy till you are done. I am going to call for your guardians, higher self, and lower self, you won't see them but feel their presence unless they wish to show themselves to you." I pull out a crystal point, "normally I would put your fragment in here for travel and we would do a ceremony for you to absorb it in waking, but due to the circumstances I will have to do this here and now."   "Just know that when your done speaking and telling it what you need to truthfully tell him how you have or will change and when ready become integrated into yourself." I call down his spirit guides and Sam seems to hover over by Jack as I thought it would, I take the moment to communicate with Mary and check on Anti, "how is Anti doing?" "Well he was ranting and raving for a while, but then he started to sit in the corner curled up in a ball," I sigh it's as usual the shadow self acts big but is just scared and lonely in reality, the problem is that they also act like they know better and should be let to do what they think is better and they misunderstand what love is. Thinking it is about either giving everything the other wants so they will be loved or by thinking they force things to be done for the hosts "own good" sadly. 

     I sit here contemplating my next moves,  that when I finish here I have to cleanse and maybe do a catch up on the videos I have a feeling and suspicion the second person is actually Markiplier due to the fact his shadow self is also quite the strong persona that it is. I remember when I did my shadow self ceremony, it's not too fancy really all you do is have a conversation and talk things out and make a deal that works for both parties, the biggest thing is that you acknowledge your shadow self and really give them love they deserve. 'The Shadow Self is an archetype that forms part of the unconscious mind and is composed of repressed ideas, instincts, impulses, weaknesses, desires, perversions and embarrassing fears.' (LW) They take on all your pain, fears, doubts, and other negative feelings so you can deal with things in your life, but you cannot ignore them for too long, it can fester and bubble up and at times take a life of their own. I had my own had taken over causing depression, anger, and other things that was causing me to destroy myself internally, along with my life. For my brother it was coming out in underage drinking and weed use, luckily he got help and got out of it and now is a firefighter. Sensing they are done I head back to them, "are you ready to be one again?" Both shake their head in acknowledgement, "then accept and wish to be one again and hug," I say with a smile. "It's that easy?" they both ask oddly in time with each other. "Sometimes the simpler solutions is the right one. It's not really as fancy as they make this stuff on television or the movies you know," I chuckle. They hug and glow becoming one once again, "feel better?" "Ok wow now I get what you meant I feel more complete, are you sure I have to do this with Anti? Isn't this enough?" "There is more than just becoming whole this is about the balance it brings and the access of the dark fae magic within you is what you will be doing and we need this to fight whatever is coming and coming not only for you, if things are as I suspect your friend Mark is also in danger." Jack blinks back in surprise and the emotions flit over his face, "he is in danger?" "It is possible we must go now, if we had more time I would do much more but we cannot we need to go." We quickly run back to where Anti is being held.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you would want to know the conversations between his other selves but I feel that should be private and you can get an idea what his convo with Sean is like with the fan game "The Boss" he played on his channel.


	5. Shadows merge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know mind communications from here on in is going to happen so mind communications will be shown with * * around the words.

     As we all come to the chamber that Anti is in I notice Anti seems upset, I motion for Jack to go to Anti and as he approaches him I start talking before Anti gets upset and misunderstands. "Alright guys this is how it works, it is a partnership I remind you not a slavery on either side, to start you each talk, I mean talk no yelling, about your feelings how you feel and tell the truth you need to convey, Jack don't be surprised that various emotions and other negative feelings like shame and fear come out during the conversation. When you finish, come up with ways to work things out between both of you and keep it." I turn to leave, but I am halted by a shout, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW HOW I AM TREATED." I turn and look at Anti, o dear he is making this difficult, "Anti," I say, "this is really a personal journey between the both of you, it's personal are you sure you and Sean or Jack want this out there?" All of a sudden there is a shocking scene before me, are those tears in Anti's eyes? All of a sudden words pour out of Anti that are a bit shaky looking at Jack, "I need to do this, I like Mary and her host Crystal, I..I want them to be our friends," he says with a surprising blush. I frown in confusion, "why would you like me, Mary I can see you spent time with her, but I have been running around dealing with getting Jack ready..." I was cut off, "NO, I mean no Mary told me about you and through her I get an idea about you, I feel you would understand me..us," he gives a slight look at Jack. Jack gives a nod of his head at Anti, Anti then takes a deep breath to steady himself, "I have felt lonely, I do enjoy being let out even though you had no idea those were my ideas, but then you just shove me in the corner and want to ignore me unless you need me, I don't want to be ignored anymore I take all the bad stuff and hold it for you so you can do what you need to do, but there is only so much I can hold unless you deal with them, I have more to say, but this is more private Crystal thank you for staying for this part not leave so I can talk to the more sensitive sense to Jack." I nod, "thank you I will like to be friends with you, come on Mary let's give them some privacy for the rest."

      As we walk far enough to give them privacy for the rest, "Mary what did you tell Anti?" She flited around a bit before speaking, "well he wanted to know what our relationship was like, I think he just wanted to know if we truly work together and not one or the other forcing rule over the other. I think he was just more worried about either Jack taking advantage of him or that he would hurt Jack somehow, told him how we work and he was interested. He asked about what kind of person you are, told him about your kind yet silly personality." I frown a bit, "seriously? why tell him that it's nothing special," I say. She giggles a bit, "he liked the pranks your grandmother, mother, and you did." "No, you told him about how grandma trick us about pulling our teeth out like her dentures if we pulled on our teeth long enough?" I cover my face and groan, "no no no no no," I say muffled behind my hands, "why tell him about that story?" "Apparently," Mary says, "it's the only way he judge he likes someone, that is why Jack is attracted to friends like the ones he has like Mark and Pewdiepie, they have a sense of humor and like pranks, they won't judge him on his humor since some of the others are a little rougher than his, and I think he likes me?" She says with a shrug, I lift my left eyebrow giving her a look. "Not like that geez, he wants more shadow friends like Dark." My jaw shifts in thought, "sooo he just wants me to be friends so he can hang with you more," I say, "I don't care if you hang with him without me, you know you can in the shadows." I say frowning, it's not like anyone ever except my self wants to hang long with me after a while everyone just gets either annoyed or weirded out about me anyway, *you know your not some thing to be avoided you still have to finish your soul retrievals don't let the depression of them missing get to you,* the comfort in my mind came to me from Mary, I forget she can hear my thoughts also.  

     Sometimes it kind of stinks when a person has gone through what I have, sure some have gone through worse, but the thing is when you go through a shock to your system a bit of your soul fractures off, usually what does it is near deaths, accidents, death of a close family member, and abuse. There are other things, but it varies from person to person. I only just did my shadow self ceremony and one soul retrieval I have a lot to do yet, but this came up and I am getting a trial by fire here. I let out a deep breath, my mind is quite full of doubts from my past at times. "Seems they are done," Mary says. I look at the wall and it disappears with Jack and Anti standing together. "So you worked things out?" They both nod, "We are going to work things out and together we both want to save Mark and Dark, they are our friends." Things start to get shaky, "o dear I think whatever it is here I can't help you, when you awaken you and Anti will have to deal with it, I suspect they are shadow people these are really bad things, I...I have faced them before," another shake happens, "okay running out of time when I clap my hands three times you will wake up and know what you need to do right away, concentrate on that." "How did ye deal with these things before Crystal?" Jack asked me, I pause for a moment, "I didn't our house was protected by a spirit, he was my friend, he made me mad at times, but he protected us. They were always outside trying to scare me away from the path I am on now, I realize this now, they even sent me a nightmare once, but I overcame it, I think having Anti access the dark fae power through you will work he cannot be separate from you like here just let him funnel the power through....um sorry Jack I think you might have to cut yourself a bit to activate his abilities." I clap my hands three times and it all goes black then I awake in my room where I settled for my journey. 

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Jack and Anti on their own fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't figure it out I am awful typing a person with an accent so forgive it does not seem Jack is doing as much of his accent and Anti being what he is kinda goes in and out of one. Sorry this one's a bit short it felt good to end it here and there is a thunder storm going on outside atm so I don't want to lose my progress, I don't have Word on this computer so I can't save anything.

     Coming out of the shower I contemplate what I need to do to prepare to get to the second person, if my suspicions are correct I will be finding Dark first like I found Anti first, he will be a challenge he is a calmer character, Anti was emotion and even when he tried to hide it, it was right there on the surface. After waking up I had to do my cleansing ritual to keep any energy from the whole deal with Jack and Anti, another reason to cleanse myself is to prevent the shadow people from finding me, they don't need to know I am involved until I at least finish with Mark and Dark. The cleansing ritual consists of burning sage in the area and taking a special shower that consists of a special homemade sea salt soap with an herbal mixture to pour over the hair and body before rinsing. I know I have some time because it's still daylight here and since I am in Central Wisconsin and he is in California I have an extra hour at the very least after dark here. I am worried, but hopefully Jack and Anti's fight goes well I know they are sending the weak one's for now thinking they are easy in the states that they are in, or at least for Jack was in. We will need both of them to deal with whatever bigger power is behind them. The one thing to rely on with shadow people is they only come out at night or at least have the most power in the night. After drying myself off I start to braid my hair with a few small braids, I start to notice a few white hairs, that's what happens when your a dirty blonde and almost 40. After I dress I head back to the room to prepare it for the dream walk. 

 

     When Jack and Anti had awakened they see the lights are acting up, *Let me guide ye to using our power so with both our minds working on it will make it more powerful.* Jack hears Anti in his head, his eyes widen, "Are ye talkin to me in me head?" *How else do you think I can help you out, short of taking over your body which I agreed I won't do unless necessary, so I can guide you and you let me help also.* "Alright, but after we deal with this thing I want to have a discussion with ye over what ye were talking about with Crystal." Anti is silent for a few moments, *I don know what your talking about.* "Sure," Jack says, and thinks that this is not the end of things. *Now it's almost here it's strong, but not that strong once we banish this one we need to place a protective barrier around our place.* "Okay, and how do we do that, I mean this is still vera new to me." *Just let me in concentrate of opening yourself to me and then we will think real hard together to push away to deny entry, to banish from here. One other thing don't forget what Crystal said, the power is of dark fae however small in your blood it is the catalyst, don't worry I can use that same power to heal the wound like it never happened* Jack swallows hard and looks around and finds a pocketknife, "uh, do I just nick meself a little bit or more?" *Just enough for a good bleed is enough* Jack cuts a small slice over his hand, "fuk ow," he watches as the cut oozes blood then the cut closes up yet appears to slightly bleed yet it stays in place. "Wow" *Yah yah get excited over it later we have things to do* Jack feels an energy tingle up his arms, *now concentrate to want all enemies and harmful beings to be cast out and set a shield around the area to protect us.* "Like on Star Trek?" *Whatever works* Jack sends out the thoughts for to get the creature back as he hears it coming toward his room, he starts to freak out, *calm down and concentrate or it's not going to work,* he feels something like fingers rubbing his shoulders, *relax and concentrate,* Jack calmed his thoughts and thinks about a force field that pushes out and throws out the shadow person. 

     TBC

     


	7. Meeting of the Dark

     I end up working on watching videos on Markiplier, I didn't have a lot of time before dark, I had to skim over mostly the ones that had more emotional subject matter and then the few short one's, I kind of raised my eyebrows at the strange short one's he did with his dog Chika....boat dog? good grief it's popular. He defiantly loves his dog, the date with Markiplier one brought me to Dark, I saw an earlier video where he was talking about how he always wants to make his fans happy he had even tortured himself over a game called "Vanish," it was mentioned in a fan game called "Hearts and Heroes," which I feel they had a fair idea, but not permanent solution to Darkiplier. When I watched all the videos of "Vanish" I felt so much torture of that game for him, he truly hated that game yet felt compelled to finish it. Well, back to the video that featured Dark, he was talking about telling "you" that if stay with him he can provide, and listening to that it almost sounds desperate. Like saying please I will give you what you want if you stay with me and love me. It kind of made me a bit sad even if they made it a little goofy later with that fight at the end. Still there is a lot of pain there, again as I have said before the shadow selves at times create a mask of fake confidence, though it is rare in his case. Some cases they become a monster the person has to try to control, but you have to treat it like an abused animal that has been rescued, you have to show them love and prove you can be trusted. Well it's slightly different, at least the shadow self can be talked to and reasoned with. 

     I begin to prepare for tonight starting to figure how far I should wait, I take out my stones and my decision board, the board is in a circle with numbers and words and various other symbols upon the board, I set up a barrier and I pick three of them randomly with the question in my mind about the proper time, I throw the stones toward the board and two fall upon the numbers of 11, hmm well that means he will be up late, I look around for the third stone and find that it falls on the bow and arrow picture, hmm interesting a power increase, but for who Mark or me? Maybe both. Well we will see won't we. I start to feel worried about the time, I did ask for the time for me and California is usually an hour behind us *Crystal I feel your worried, what's wrong.* "I am worried about the time as soon as it is dark the shadow people will head for Mark knowing they failed with Jack and at a greater speed and urgency. They might get him before he even goes to sleep," I tell Mary. *Hmm let me try something, be right back.* Huh well that is curious I wonder what she is up to? About 10 minutes later Mary came back asking me to go into my sleep state now. Curious I do as she asks and I am met by Anti, "Anti? What?" 

"Mary told me you have a problem," Anti looks a bit worn down. "Anti are you ok?" He looks at me, "I'm fine just been practicing with Jack of using abilities, man has a lot of energy and barely sleeps so he made me show him what he can do after we kicked that shadow persen out, but it seems to be wearing me out." I look at him realizing what happened, "oh dear Anti you need to get him to stop, he is new to all this and the power and he needs to take it slow and learn a little at a time and get some food in him, he can wear you and him out, but you will feel it firs,t also after you tell him that can you get Jack to somehow talk Mark into going to sleep early?" He looks at me with some thought on his face, "I will see what I can do." Then he disappears I guess I need to wait I set up my protections that I use when going in the spirit and dream world to set up while I wait"

_Back at Jack's_

    *Jack* Jack is making a small flame in his hand, "man this is so cool." *Jack* Jack starts making the flame go in a circle, *JACK* Jack jumps and the flame goes out, "WHAT," as Jack looks around quickly heart pounding. *Jack it's me....you know your other half,* Anti says. Jack slightly blushes, "sorry so what's up?" *Crystal needs our help, oh before we get to that she said to stop playing with the powers, it's draining me, well actually it's draining both of us, but that I would feel it first due to my nature and to take your time learning it and how to control it so as to understand your limits, and strengthen them, also you need to eat something.* "Oh, I am sorry ah what did Crystal need?" Jack asks. *Oh yah anyway she said she was worried that Mark won't go to bed right at night or even at all and fears because we fought off that shadow persen that we took care of, and might send something stronger after Mark, you have to convince him to go to bed early for some reason.* Jack thinks for a bit, "I don't think he is going to just go to bed if I tell him to, do ye think ye can go to Dark in any way? Maybe encourage him to affect Mark in some way so that I can convince him he needs to just take a nap? I know sometimes he is as bad as me with sleep some days." *I'll look what I can do,* Anti says. Jack feels Anti's presence fades. Anti travels in the shadow realm and finds Dark in a type of fancy bedroom, his whole room is covered in fancy and expensive looking furniture, looking around there are bars hidden behind fancy curtains and a bars on the main door, there is another door and Anti can hear a shower going, 'well' Anti thought to himself, 'don't he have a fancy prison, much better than mine.' Anti shakes his head, 'no it's much nicer now it's more like a nice home now with grass and trees since the ceremony.' Anti also notices a closet full of nice black suits with white shirts, Anti hears a door open and a bit of steam comes out of the room. Anti smiles at the man in the towel, "hello Dark."

TBC


	8. Dark and Anti

     "Hello Dark," Dark takes a moment blinking, "How in hell did you get in here I can't even get out of here, wait is Jack letting you out for a video?" Dark walks over to the closet picking out suit components, Anti smiles a knowing smile, "no actually he has let me out permanently," Dark stops in his tracks he was in motion of picking out a tie. "What do you mean that he has let you out permanently?" Dark has turned to stare at Anti with a bit of suspicion in his eyes, "him and I have talked and are working together now," Anti says with his crazy smile. "Hmmm," Dark takes his suit behind a privacy curtain and gets dressed, "so is that why you were able to enter my space as if you no longer are held by the same rules? I remember when he let you out you were only outside the room when you talked to me." Anti shrugs as he starts to float around hanging upside down, "I guess so."

"So why are you here?" All of a sudden Anti gets a serious look on his face, "we have a big problem Mark is in danger and if he is in danger you are in danger." "What makes you think I am in danger?" Anti stares towards the privacy curtain with an unbelieving look, "you know if he dies so do you," Dark has a smirk on his face, "I hope so when he is in danger then he will be weak and I can take control." Anti thinks to himself, 'dang I used to think like him, but now I know it was wrong.' "you don't get it Dark these things, these shadow people are bad news one of them nearly killed us." Dark looked at him with interest, "so, what you enslaved yourself to Jack so you could live? Huff, I am not enslaving myself just to continue in chains, by the way how long is your leash?" Dark says in a mocking tone as he comes out from behind the privacy curtain in a fresh suit. There was a small expression on his face that almost looked sad. Anti noticed this and decided to tell Dark of Crystal and Mary, he wasn't going to at first because he wanted to keep them to himself, but he realized there is need if he is going to get Dark to listen to him. "Well I didna want to tell you about them, but there is another shadow self and her host named Mary and Crystal. They are a team neither of them are a slave or master of either, and Jack is being friendly with me he is going to do more pranks with me and I am teaching him how to use his power prop-" "ARE YOU STUPID HE WILL ONLY LET YOU GET WHAT HE WANTS THEN LOCK YOU BACK UP," Dark shouts and then fixes himself and runs his hands over small wrinkles calming himself. "Are you seriously a fool? No one loves creatures like us," Dark says and looks away like he is looking at something. There is silence for a moment then Dark asks, "wait did you mention someone else, a Crystal and a Mary? who are they, someone who talked you into entering yourself into slavery?" "Meet them and see for yourself, help us get Mark to go to bed early, I know ye can influence him more than I could ever do on Jack even locked in here we need him to be asleep either before dark or right after."

     Dark has a look on his face thinking, "alright if only to prove to you, you are being fooled." Anti gives a bit of a smirk, "hmph well we will see who is right, hehhehehe." Anti leaves Darks "room" to get hold of Mary and to get Jack to go to sleep also he wants to be along when they both meet Dark and if he needs to he will protect the few friends that he has." Back at Dark's room he took out a cell phone out that connected to Mark's conscious, "well I had been saving this for a special occasion, but this will have to do." Dark got to work to make Mark feel inclined to go to bed early. 

_Back to Crystal waiting:_

As Crystal was preparing things Mary gives her a slight warning, *just so you know both Anti and Jack are coming.* Crystal takes this in puzzled, "why did he need to drag Jack along? He doesn't have to bother with coming along or anything?" Mary appears before Crystal, "well we are about to find out because here they come." In the distance I hear whooping and shouting as I see both Anti and Jack surfing on the air? Oh dear well I guess they are getting along more they are both laughing and yelling at each other profanities in fun smiling. Good they both deserve to be happy. "Anti, Jack why are you guys here you both didn't need to come to tell me what happened," I say with a smile, "not that I am unhappy seeing both of you," then saying a bit nervously, "since your um friends," I say starting to shake with nerves hoping I am not wrong. "Yes of course and Anti says ye enjoy pranks, ye can help me with working one I want to pull off later," Jack says in in a high and very excited voice. Oh of course thanks anyway so what's the news were you able to somehow get Mark to go to bed early?" "Well sorta, we realized we wouldn't be able to convince Mark to go to bed so Anti went to talk to Dark which apparently he always did before when I was doing something with him." It's as I figured that Anti and Dark already conversed in some way, "so you talked to him Anti? So what did he say?" Anti didn't look to happy when he spoke, "he thinks like I did at first of the slavery thing and also thinks it's good those things are coming that it will give him an opportunity to take Mark over, he's such a pompous ass, but I think it's a way he protects himself so he donna seem weak or anything. So anyway he is willing to talk to you at least once he does something to make Mark go to bed early and his 'prison' is a bit different more posh." I nod my head, it makes sense Mark always wants to make other's happy why not unconsciously try to keep your 'inner deamon' happy by giving him whatever he wants but the freedom till he can let him out, most people do things like this unknowingly, I however was aware of my shadow self, but was unsure why, how, or whatever what it was.

     "So he is ready for us once he gives me the signal, but I don't trust him that is why me an Jack are a coming together," Jack starts nodding, "when he told me what happened I agreed that we both needed to come along and if I need to I will use my powers, LIKE A BOSS." Anti gives him a look, and I say, "um thank you Jack, but save your powers for the bigger problems your just starting out on your powers and you can weaken quickly till you get used to things more, besides you might wear Anti out and we need him for whatever comes so let Anti deal with anything in the dream and spirit world more and you take care of what is in the physical okay? "Oh, that does make more sense, okay Anti your the hero here," Jack says with a smile but a bit of disappointment on his face. "Jack I know you are liking this because you like Spider-man and want to be a superhero, how bout when we get done and things are not so crazy I'll give you my contact info and we can talk Spider-man I love Spider-man since I was a kid. "Anti gets a look on his face like he is listening to something, "Dark says Mark is asleep and dreaming." "Alright let us go and meet with Dark then."

TBC

 


	9. Meeting Dark part deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning this one will be a bit trigger, no worries it does not go as far as it seems it will. Dark is met by our still young Shaman and Dark tries real hard to scare her off to prove he is right. It does not go as Dark plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again trigger warning for rape but like I said in the summary it never really gets far just a very close suggestion. Also forgive if I get things wrong I am still learning about Markiplier and Jacksepticeye.

_Earlier at Mark's place._

     Mark had been feeling down and not sure what was going on, he been working on all day signing those calendars of his naked self and is really tired of looking at his own naked ass. Maybe because he was finally getting tired from just doing the same thing over and over again for hours, 'does this how people who work in offices feel?' he thought to himself. He kept hearing in the back of his mind that no one appreciates his efforts, when he got home he went into the bathroom to wash off the grim of sitting in a warehouse for hours. Mark looks at himself in the mirror and realizes he looks awful, a moment he sees a flash in the mirror he swears he sees himself but darker with reds kind of how he makes Dark appear. He shakes his head and the visual disappears. After Mark has his shower he feel mildly better yet still feels quite tired, he looks at his couch and decides maybe a tiny nap before he goes to pick Chica up from Amy's. Mark lays down on the couch falling asleep and ends up trapped in nightmares. 

     Crystal, Mary, Jack, Anti, and Sam all appear in Dark's "room" Dark is sitting at his small dining table holding a wine glass filled with what looks like wine or champagne, "welcome to my abode,' Dark says in his chair swirling the wine in his glass. "Dark I brought them and ye better be nice to them," Anti says. Dark's eyes wanders to Jack, "did you have to bring him here? Are you that in need to be on his leash full force you cannot go anywhere without him now?" Dark says in snide manner, "I am not stupid if the shadow people are about or come after us after you console with Mark we might need all our power to deal with them." Dark shrugs his shoulders, "you make a point, so please convince me what it is even a good idea for me to let myself be controlled by the weak fool," Dark says with a snide attitude. Crystal steps forward, "it is not servitude or slavery in anyway, it is just partnership in a higher manner, you will talk things out and he will have to accept you and love you, because technically in a way you are him," Dark stands up suddenly shouting, "I am not that weak minded goody-two shoes that thinks he can do whatever he can to help people because he wants people to care for him, well I hold onto all of his pain, anger, fears, and sadness so he can be loveable, I make it that they can love him, what about me he doesn't let me have fun and be out to hang with the people nooo it's all just Mark, but never me," Dark exclaims in anger and when he finishes the sentence is huffing a bit from the outburst. Dark takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself as to make himself appear a gentleman and calm. Anti steps forward, "hey leave her alone man she's new ta both of our hosts she truly just wants ta help," Jack also explains his protest to Dark, "yah man she is just trying to help us all with this I mean she coulda let that thing get Anti and me and yet she put herself in harms way." I was surprised that Jack knew this I didn't tell them that being in his dreams I was also at risk when that thing was attacking. I looked at Anti and Jack and asked, "how did you know?" "Anti looks sheepishly and glances at Mary," Mary told me. I look at Mary, "you didn't have to tell him," I say. "He needed more convincing after I told him about your prank loving nature. 

     "Hey, still here you know?" Dark exclaims, "oh sorry I didn't mean to ignore you," I say. He stares at everyone, "I know why your being distracted by this bunch, alright," he says with a slight tilt of his head, "how about this I am willing to listen to what you say, but you have to talk to me alone that means your shadow is out of here not far of course just outside my room so we can talk in private." Anti stiffens, "you ain't gonna hurt her are you?" "Now, now I won't do any such thing like I said you can sit right outside the room and if you need I am sure Mary there can tell you if she is in danger you can come in anytime? hmm?" Anti and Jack both look a bit worried looking at each other most likely communicating with each other both slowly nod stiffly. Dark motions at me, "please sit have some champagne and we will talk, I walk over to the table saying, "thank you, but I won't take any alcohol, spirit realm or no, it does not agree with me." Dark almost looks like he is frowning a bit, "ah well then talk we will do then," as he makes a shooing motion with his hand to the others as they slowly and reluctantly go to exit the room. As they exit all of a sudden heavy looking metal like doors shut all the windows and doors. I give him a look as I hear the others beating on the door yelling out to me, "I can control this room also and keep others out if I wish though that pounding is annoying could you please get them to stop, my heart pounds a bit from the surprise, but I calm down quickly and communicate to Mary, *I am fine guys relax he just wanted to make sure Anti just didn't break in, tell Anti and Jack to look for Mark for me he might be in a nightmare either of his own making or from the shadow people and tell Anti that you will tell him if I need his help ok?* I wait a moment and then hear an agreement from Mary that Anti understands though he is pouting over it at the moment. I turn to Dark, "so you have my attention please what would like to know?" 

     Dark looks at me like he is contemplating something, "so you are truly risking yourself just by being here?" Of course he asks this and I realize there is no use in lying to him, to do so would lose him, I am going to have to be very honest with this one, even if it is a risk to do so, he could use it against me but I think if I make myself vulnerable to him I am going to have a higher chance to convincing him my sincerity and to getting him to listen to me. I take a slow cleansing breath before I speak, "yes I am risking myself doing this, I mean I could have just found a way to get Mark away from where he is and place protections up the wazoo, but this makes it easier to have you both in sync to protect not only yourselves, but to also help each other in the long run. You both cannot keep living like this something is going to blow up and either Mark, you, or both of you will be hurt not to mention those around you." Dark contemplates me long and hard. "Come I want to show you something," Dark gets up from the table and makes a motion to follow, I get up to follow him as he walks over toward the bed to a table near the bed, as I come over he turns to me and puts his hand behind my back, "here take a look at this picture," he motions to the table, it is small so I go to get closer to get a better look. All of a sudden Dark grabs me and throws me onto the bed climbing on top of me holding my hands down.

_Anti and Jack_

     Anti and Jack both come upon Mark well a room well more like hallways everywhere, where they can hear him yelling, "OMG JUST GO AWAY I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH YOU, IT TOOK ME A YEAR TO DEAL WITH YOU." Jack has a strange look on his face going pale, Anti exclaims, "is this what I think it is?" Jack nods his head slowly, "Mark told me about how it drove him nuts, took him a whole year nearly quit youtube, but wanted to make everyone happy and kept playing till the update made it a bit easier, but still a challenge and beat it." Anti gives Jack a look, "that means there are going to be those creatures here I remember them from your memories Jack of your play. "I never finished that game completely I just left it alone, that is one big difference between Mark an me, if it gets too much I just give the game up it was too much, he tortured himself over that game. "IT COUNTS DANG IT, YOU GO AWAY," Mark yells again. "We better find him and quickly before those things get him I have no idea what will happen if those things catch him." Jack nods in agreement and they head towards the sound, *Jack don't forget we have a way to protect ourselves I am communicating this way so as not to alert them anymore than we need to our presence,* Anti tells Jack in his mind. Jack acknowledges him with a nod and they continue toward the sound of Mark. As it happens Mark is corned back at the beginning behind the gate as the creatures try to run into the bars, luckily they are as stupid as the game where they kept running at the wall even if you were in the holes and stuff like that. Mark is sitting in the corner near the locked door in a ball rocking back an forth.

TBC 

 


	10. Dealing with the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again the trigger warning still a bit more don't worry this is the last of it people.

     Anti and Jack peak around the corner seeing Mark behind the beginning bars by the door that you always start at the game. Jack communicates with Anti, *what do we do? Should we use our powers and kill it?* Anti thinks a moment, *no it might bring the others to us I have an idea make your voice appear somewhere else to distract enemies. Let's distract it with a noise.* Jack nods in agreement, *how do I do this?* *Concentrate to send your voice further down the tunnels and then speak to make it hear it in that area,* Jack concentrates and speaks, "HEY YOU UGLY FUKS COME THIS WAY WOOOHOOO." The creature looks down the opposite tunnel and runs quickly that way, as it runs off Jack and Anti sneak to where Mark is and go into the broken area of the gate. Jack reaches out to gently shake Marks shoulder and whispers, "Mark, Mark it's me Jack." Mark makes a near screech and Jack quickly puts his hand over Mark's mouth. "Shhh man before you bring the creature back here," Jack whispers. "Jack is that you?" Mark whispers back. "Did you get captured too and thrown in here? Wait is there two of you?" Anti and Jack look at each other then back to Mark, "no man your in a dream, you have to find a way to control the dream to get out then we need to meet someone to explain things to you what is going on." Mark gives them a confused look and  Jack asks,, "do you remember the last thing that happened before you ended up here?" "Oh, yah I was tired after doing another day of signing calendars, I went home and took a shower then decided to take a nap...oh."  Then another confused look on Mark's face appears, "wait if I am dreaming then how did you get here did I make you appear and again why are there two of you?" Unsure how to answer Jack stays silent but Anti decides to explain, "well for one thing buck-o I am not Jack I am Anti and another thing is that we both came to your dreams through the spirit realm with Jack's and my awesome powers, but for now Crystal will explain things better so let's get out of here." Mark has a bit of shock in his face looks between both Anti and Jack realizing the slight differences and then seems to have a mental freeze. Jack frowns, "Anti I think you broke him, never mind all that Mark since this is your dream you can control it how about ye make the keys we need to appear in your hand then find the door right away and get out of here just concentrate man," Jack says as he gently shakes Mark out of his stupor. 

     Mark shakes himself, "ah oh alright," Mark closes his eyes and thinks really hard, the keys appear in his hand. "Okay now what?" Mark asks. "Well how about we sneak out of here before that thing comes back and find the way out?" Anti exclaims getting impatient. Mark looks at Anti then at Jack, "you know that is really disorienting seeing him there and then you even if there is differences it's like looking at a twin and unsure if I got the right one. "GET GOING," a shriek sounds in the distance, "uh oh, oops sorry." All three run to where Mark makes some random turns before he has a moment to concentrate and makes the gate with the lock appear and use the keys on it. As they step through the area disappears and they are in the darkness between areas. "Well that could have gone better," Jack mumbles. "I said I was sorry," Anti grumbles, Jack turns to him and gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulders. "It's okay man things were kinda stressed at the moment so no problem." All of a sudden Sam comes flying up to them wiggling around all upset, Anti concentrating as if communicating with Sam emotions flash over his face from shock to anger. "That bastard, I am gonna beat his ass when I get to him," Anti makes to run off, but Jack grabs him. "Whoa man what's wrong first?" "Dark has pinned Crystal to his bed I don't like this," Anti says in anger. "Wait Dark? as in my Dark?" Mark exclaims confused. Anti and Jack look at each other then Jack explains, "look basically it's this Mark our dark personas we thought we made up are real called shadow selves, I am not gonna go into details, but basically they help us deal with the dark things in our lives so we can function, but if we ignore it and leave them it festers and they can get a bit controlling in our lives."

     "A good example did you feel extra down today? You said you were tired due to all the hours you been putting in so you were weak and he was able to influence you to go to bed early, apparently he decided to trap you in a nightmare so he could take advantage of us bringing Crystal which I don't understand. I mean our shadow selves are basically us, but just darker due to holding all of the crap we deal with." Mark thought for a bit realizing the negative thoughts he had were from Dark, "so he was the reason I took an unscheduled nap? That makes no sense though, the attacking your friend he wants attention and love so why would he....oh." Mark's eyes light up realizing something, "what, what is it," Anti asks impatiently. "Come on I will tell you on the way," Mark motions for them to lead the way. 

    Dark was sitting on Crystal on the bed holding her down sitting on her middle Crystal's heart pounding from the drastic change, "Dark what are you doing?" Dark stares down at her with interest, "well now I have you at a disadvantage, you talk the talk now let's see if you walk the walk hmm?" Crystal looks at him confused, "what do you mean by that?" Dark shifts so that both of Crystal's hands are held by his left, and boy is he strong, while he takes his other hand and strokes her face and down her neck with his finger, Crystal twitches. "Ahh sensitive there are we? You know if you are willing to stay here with me I would be willing to do as you ask and 'join up' with Mark just say yes and I can give you anything you desire." Crystal studies Dark's face and thinks, 'how odd something seems off here, almost desperate,' looking at his eyes she notices an almost shine, but it is being almost hidden. As she is studying him she almost forgets her position till Dark runs a finger on her collarbone, "how about paying attention to me? Hmm I wonder do I scare you, I could let you go though and you could escape me or maybe I should enjoy you first then send you on your way or I could keep you." I realizes something is up, "I want to touch you," Crystal says throwing Dark off and making him pause. "What?" Dark has a confused look on his face, "I said let one of my arms go please I wish to touch you on the face, I can make my decision then, you want me to choose don't you?" Still holding her right arm and a bit of curiosity, with his left hand he releases the left, I reach up and touch his face causing Dark a light flinch, rubbing my thumb under his eye I feel exactly what I thought I would find there a wet tear. "I thought so, Dark you are trying to scare me, but you would never follow through with the worst of what you have said you would do, your tears show me that." Dark stiffens, "I don't know what you are talking about," trying to keep his face blank. "Your giving me choices you never really want to hurt them you just either want to prove they will leave you or want to have them never to leave you, every time you beg in a way by offering to provide them with their desires to stay with you." "No, no, no, no, no, no, I am in the position of power here I am in charge," Dark exclaims. I feel him shiver ever so slightly, he is scared, sympathy and care appears on Crystal's face. "Dark it's ok if you want a friend I can be there for you, but I don't want anything in return even if it means you don't go through with the ceremony to be in sync with Mark." 

     All of a sudden Dark let's Crystal go jumping off the bed turns away and starts mumbling, "no, no, no, she is supposed to be afraid and run away." He is mumbling to the point he doesn't hear when Crystal gets off the bed, Dark suddenly freezes when he realizes that Crystal has suddenly hugged him, you flinched when I touched your face because you thought I was going to slap it, didn't you? "Damn it why, I tried to...I, yet you embrace me when you could just make a run or beg me to let you out why are you.." Dark tries to hold back crying, "your supposed to hate me everyone wants to get away from me he does." "Are you talking about Mark? I don't think he even realizes your real give him a chance I think you will be surprised all you have to do is talk to him, that is all the ceremony is to talk kind of like when pirates would parlay and come to accord about things." Dark is silent for a while, "alright I will talk to him, but I will just talk we will see what comes of it." All of a sudden we hear a noise outside the room and it sounds like Anti very angry. Mary sounds like she is trying to calm him, "I DON'T CARE I WANT TO GET IN THERE AND PUNCH HIM AND MAKE HIM BLEED HE HURT HER I KNOW IT." O dear, letting go of Dark looking toward the sound, missing his face of disappointment. "Oh dear I am guessing they found out about what happened and Anti got upset."  "Well let's not disappoint them and let them know you are alright hmm one thing though Anti might come flying in the door when I release the barrier mind having your back to the wall so he doesn't accidently hurt you," Dark asks. Well it seems like a fair request, as soon as I have my back to the wall however Dark quickly covers me holding my hands above my head and releases the door as Anti busts in the door from his angle it appears Dark is assaulting Crystal when he is just holding her nuzzling near her ear whispering, "I just had to mess with him." Before I hear a shout of anger.

TBC


	11. Anti Madness

     Anti screams, "GET AWAY FROM HER," Dark jumps back quickly laughing when Anti rushes him Crystal reaches out to stop Anti calling out to him. "Anti no he was just teasing you," Anti grabs Dark by the throat, but freezes when Crystal touches him, he turns to her with anger on his face, but then transforms into that of worry and concern. Letting Dark go who falls over backward onto the floor laughing gasping for breath, do shadow selves need to breath? A question for another day. Anti turns and holds gently on Crystal's arms looking all over, "did he hurt you or did he..." Taking a moment to realize what Anti was saying then realizing that she responds, "no, no I am fine the most he did was scare me a bit and held me on the bed, but he didn't hurt..." Anti stiffens and cuts Crystal off, "you bastard what did you do," Crystal jumps in front of Anti, "Anti nothing happened, what is going on why are you so upset?" Anti's eyes flicked back and forth from complete black to blue with the one with green in the white of the eye. "I..I don't know," Anti looks confused, "I just feel so angry I don't get why..." Then Crystal realized what is going on just as Dark after getting off the floor stiffens, "they are near this one is powerful and is causing discord and making shadow people act outside the norm for them. Mary is this why you told them about me being 'attacked', but not telling them I am ok?" "I am sorry Crystal for some reason I thought it would be funny which I don't now." Looking over at Mark who is in shock of seeing Dark I quickly explain what he needs to do and why, everyone goes to leave Mark and Dark to each other when all of a sudden a sound from the ground panting, "hey Mark I have to warn you that your in danger." Looking down we all see Tiny Box Tim coming up, "um hello Tiny Box Tim we kinda already know, but let's let Mark and Dark work things out. Outside the room Crystal, Mary, Jack, and Anti talk together, "okay guys we need to buy them some time, Anti and Jack you need to help create a protection barrier, whoever this is, is really strong and we need to hold it back till Dark and Mark are done." Tim why don't you and Sam keep and eye on them while we do what we need to do. "Okay come on Sam, I wish I could fly like you do I would have gotten here sooner," Tiny Box Tim says as he and Sam head over to the room with Mark and Dark. Crystal turns to Anti, "before we start Anti are you okay now?" Crystal touches his shoulder at looks at him worried and with compassion, Anti looks at her and all of a sudden envelopes her in a hug then Jack joins in on the hug. "It's alright both of you, you were worried weren't you?"

     After the hug they pull away from each other, "okay guys we need to put up the barrier to give them the time they need to talk. Now let's all sync together so we can push away all harmful energies." They all hold hands and work together to keep back the shadow person coming they got it barely in time for the creature was coming into the home partway already and they set the shield around the room Mark is in. Already they all were feeling pressure against the shield, Crystal wishes she could have placed a more proper barrier with herbs, burning sage, and talismans, but time and distance definitely makes this a problem. Hoping the combined power of Crystal and Jack with support of Mary and Anti will make things a bit more powerful and hold out till Mark and Dark are done. Through the connection we end up making causes some of feelings and thoughts to sometimes float through, some are of games that Jack has or will play, thoughts of family, and other things, we have to let them pass and concentrate on the shield. It does go both ways hopefully nothing too tragic bleeds through to mess with their concentration. All of a sudden I feel support coming from Jack and Anti like a feeling of caring it seems to be giving us more power and I return the feeling. Even with the extra power the pounding on the shields is massive and not letting up, I can feel us weakening and we are in danger I need to get Jack and Anti to leave and try to finish this on my own even if I am sacrificed Mark should have enough time to console with Dark. All of a sudden a surge of great energy comes through and pushes back the entity to near destroying it. It won't come back tonight, I then realize that a hand is on my shoulder and see Mark with Tiny Box Tim on Mark's shoulder looking at us quizzically behind Jack, I look up and realize that Dark's hand is on my shoulder. "That is not a good idea I would have been upset Crystal if you had sacrificed yourself to save another, I just was thinking of allowing you friendship," Dark tells me. "Wait what do ye mean she was gonna sacrifice herself," asks Jack. "I could sense it, it is Mark and my mind after all," I look down to hide my tears I feel a hand grab my chin and tip my head up to see Jack and Anti staring at me with Jack's hand being the one holding my head. "Why would ye sacrifice yourself for us? Don't ye care about yourself, and what about us we have come to care about ye?" Jack says as Anti looks upset, I look between them and say, "I figured your better off because of you guys are more important, the children need more people like you while I am just a 40 year old single mom who is a mess up and no one wants, my own son finds me annoying no one needs me I figure I done what is needed and it's worth the sacrifice. It doesn't matter I am leaving now I need to rest proper and set things up then you all need to be taught more anyway so I guess your right I am needed yet," Crystal disappears with Mary.

     Mark and Jack look at each other with worried looks on themselves, "what the hell was that, I thought she wanted to be our friend?" Dark says with his calm demeanor trying to look like it does not bother him. Then Jack says, "she does, but I think maybe the creature got to her a bit even more than we thought, she seemed unfazed, but it might be she is good at disguising it though and I think she is struggling with something." "Anti your unusually quiet, what's wrong?" Jack asks. "When we were joined trying to keep the shield up did you pick up memories from her?" Jack thinks a moment, "sorta I mean I caught a glimpse, but I was busy concentrating on the shield, did ya see more?" "Yah, I donna need to concentrate as hard as you do and I saw some things that made me give her that energy of support to her and I wanna go and make the people who hurt her suffer with some good scaring with a few pranks," Anti says with an evil gleeful look in his eyes and a dark grin. Jack nods in agreement, "I like your way of thinking Anti I doubt that she would give up most of the people though I have a feeling that she forgives people and lets them be gone in her life and tries not to think of them. Though that doesn't mean she donna think of 'em, she was never told how important she is enough. Always how annoying, inconvenient, stupid, trouble making, and so on. She has conquered some of it when she settled with Mary, but many of her wounds still need healing and she is new and raw at this shaman thing along with the constant new emotional scars that are coming to her in her life."  Dark  looks in deep thought a moment and says, "that's why my threats didn't bother her she seemed like she has seen worse, I startled her sure, but then she got this calm look and it was like we were just conversing like a couple of friends. No mind that I had her trapped completely, but when I heard her having risking herself to help Jack and Anti, I had to test her to see if she would stay or if she was all talk. I was not going to hurt her in anyway. I would never do that to a lady." At Crystals Mary is comforting her in her mind as she cries her frustrations out for an hour before passing out for the night."

TBC


	12. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aftermath of the previous chapter

  When Crystal came back to her body she burst into tears, *Crystal are you okay?* Realizing Mary was talking to her she communicated in her mind due to the tears closing up her speaking, *sorry Mary it was too emotional overcoming, not used to others caring and I think that shadow person had over overwhelmed me unknowingly to me, but didn't hit me till after the danger was gone.* * I thought that is what it was, we might have left the boys confused, I will go back to explain,* Mary is about to leave, *wait can you stay a bit I don't want to be alone, just till I sleep,* Mary agrees to stay. I had to have cried for about an hour before passing out. In my dream it felt like someone was patting my hair, no has done that since I was a child, it almost feels familiar, then I felt a second presence standing near almost like they are standing guard, how odd. I fell into a deeper sleep not remembering any dreams. When I awoke I felt drained and hungry, tiredly I got up used the bathroom and freshened up with a quick shower, some breakfast, and coffee. I did my meditations then checked my supplies and started working on physical talismans in hopes the energy from the herbs and crystals can give a boost to my abilities, midway I realized I needed to talk to my teacher, I quickly call him and reported to him asking for advice what I should do. "You will know mostly what to do when the time comes and make sure you protect yourself more emotionally, why the shadow people have such interest in these two men is perplexing and at this time." My teacher is quiet for a moment then says, "Are these men very high influence in some way?" "Well yes they have quite a following on the internet and many people have said that they were the reason they were able to get over hurtles in their lives and even a few had overcome the thoughts of suicide." Another silence then he said, "I can see why they want to be rid of them, it ruins their influence, but there is something a bit almost desperate like they have something happening there is something coming and they want these men out of the way, I think you better teach them at least basic protections for themselves and you need to establish some communication it is really to bad they are so far away." Thinking to myself, there has to be a way to figure out what the shadow people are up to. "I might have a way to help fight them, but I need to figure out what they are up to, would a reading or a trip to the spirit realm be a way to find out what we need to?" My teacher then says, "I cannot tell you how to do this, you will figure it out I am sure just do some research I will meditate over this with some of my spirit allies and see what we can find out, do what you need to find the answers you need," then the teacher hangs up. Well that could have gone well, but he is right I will have to look into it myself, at least he is giving me some help, but most of it has been put on me for some reason by the powers that be.

     As I finish with some of the talismans for my house Mary contacts me, *Crystal after I explained what happened last night they wanted to talk to you, but not in the dream/spirit realm. So I gave them your skype you might want to turn it on.* I blink thinking a moment, I barely go on it because the few friends I made online barely are on or interact with me much anymore, it always seems to go that way they want to talk to me a lot at first, but then for whatever reason they kind of drift off or if they are one they are in hide mode. I don't know if it is me or some other reason, but it makes my depression pop out seeing them ignore me even if not on purpose and I rarely initiate a conversation. I go on my skype then realize it must have been quite a while it asks to be updated, well that is gonna have to be a bit I quickly update it and tell Mary to have the boys tell Mark and Jack that it will be a few due to an update. So while I wait my stomach does butterflies and I have to calm myself, why is this so much easier in the dream/spirit world? The update finishes and I sign in and there it is two friend requests I am almost in shock, I quickly add them and right away I am being asked for a group video, oh dear my computer isn't really the best and it's a bit slow so when I fire up the camera it has some time before it comes up, it's not like I had a lot of choice my previous computer died and all I have is what my now ex-boyfriend's mom gave me what she thought was a cheap yet good computer, it has problems. It was free to me though so I can't complain, the lag from the camera booting up is finally done, and holy cow both of them are on my screen and they can see me. An overweight 40 year old single mom nerves are high, "hi guys," I say nervously.

TBC


	13. Meeting 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly explanations to the guys and some revelations.

     "Hi guys," I am feeling quite embarrassed, I have confidence in the dream/spirit world, the real world not so much. "So I was told you guys had some questions," I ask hoping it's nothing too involved even with extensive studying I have done I still have to refer to the books again and again. Some stuff doesn't always stick no matter what you do. It seems Mark is going first, "Jack told me you had to do this thing where you found another him? I am unsure what he meant about that and why it was necessary for him and not me." Well this is not as bad and an easy answer, "well the thing is we did what is a spirit shard retrieval which is basically this, you go through some traumas and various things in our lives that causes a bit of our soul to fracture and get "lost" in the spirit plane, the reason Jack's was important was he was going through recently a huge split almost in half of himself due to some things going on for him last year. So he needed it done or Anti would not be as how should I say cooperative in a way since it would only been half of him that made the promises and not the whole, sure he has other fractures, but they are smaller and only a piece here and there not as significant. I know you have some also, I already believe many of them to be shards that are shaped of egos you guys have." Both of them look like another big question is about to come out I place my hand up in a stop motion, "that is to mean no they are not the real thing like Dark and Anti are, just small representatives of a pain or other areas of your lives. Most I can guess, but since I don't know you personally all that well most you have to figure out for yourselves. There are smaller one's that will be pieces of items or whatever some so minor no shape, but light. The larger ones are better to get done first, but it is not always a guarantee to find right away but I think your spirit "animals" or guides can help like Sam and Tiny Box Tim. Animals well maybe they will show maybe they won't, I didn't know my main animal for years just the totems that help me out in certain areas. I hope that answers your question sorry it's long."

     I feel so embarrassed that I talked so long usually people find it annoying after a while, Jack looks to ask, "so the other egos might show up if we do these retrievals?" "Well sort of I cannot be certain which ones, yet it is most likely the larger ones come to the front. Thing is we need to do these as soon as possible, the more complete you are the stronger you will be." Both Jack and Mark look like they are listening to something, I am guessing their shadows are asking or commenting. Mark talks first, "Dark is concerned about one of the possible shards possibilities. He is a bit insane, I kind of blame myself on that one he is quite an insane character," Mark goes in silent in what seems to be contemplation. I realize who he is talking about his pink mustache is quite well part of his symbol. I think on that for a moment then say, "not really," Mark looks at me in curious surprise. "You have to realize something already created him in yourself, possibly a big event in your life and hate to say it, but your "creation" was inspired by the real thing, I know most of it don't make sense, but you guys really have an advantage most people don't have you know them, I want you to think back to each creation of each character as to why you made them, what inspired you. Think hard and be prepared to Mark Dark is going to have to help you along with your spirit helper, Warfstache I have a feeling is more likely to attack then to listen. I might have to teach you some protections, still Dark should be able to help the most." Jack looks like he is still listening and Jack is mumbling to himself, "Jack is something wrong?" Jack looks up and realizes attention is on him, "um Anti kinda wants something, but figurin how to get it for him is something we are trying to figure out." Confused I ask, "what does he want?" Jack pauses I think trying to figure how to say it and turns a slight pink, the first time he talks it's in a mumble, "I'm sorry what?" Jack clears his throat, "um he uh wants to have some yarn to crochet." I pause a moment and ask, "he knows how to crochet?" Jack runs his hands through his hair, "so apparently he paid attention after a lot of people have given us knitted stuff and found a way to learn by watching people doing it around us when we went to things like Pax and other conventions. He liked the one with the hook needles then the straight." I thought a moment, "well there is two ways, either get the materials and maybe a learning book to get the proper way of how to do it, my mom learned by getting a "learn to crochet" kit and have Anti temporarily have control of your hands or whatever to do it or you can create it with your mind for him, but get the kit so you can read and copy it proper for him, you can crochet together if you can, I tried it once, my fingers don't work well for it."

     "I really encourage you do something like this with him Jack it creates a sync with him and help you guys work better together. You should find something with Dark to do Mark." We should be okay for a while since now they are both with their shadow selves till the shadow people congregate together. "Okay so I guess we should set up a schedule around the schedules you have, um Mark I know you had calendars to sign how are you doing on that?" Mark looks up, "oh sorry Dark was saying something, what did you ask?" "I asked how far in the calendar signing you are?" "Ah yes, I should be done by tomorrow," I nod my head, "Jack anything you doing?" Jack has a moment of silence, "yah I have to get things ready for my tour, then I will be in the states. As long as everything stays on schedule I might be able to come by where you are." I blink in surprise, "um wait your going to be near Wisconsin?"  

TBC                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am adding a bit about Crochet that was recently mentioned that Jack said at his tour when someone asked him what his egos guilty pleasures where, oddly who likes this one slightly doesn't surprise me. Can you guess before it's revealed lol.


	14. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans, hope they are well laid. Also I know the prior and this chapter might seem boring but its information necessary to do.

     "Your gonna be going through Wisconsin?" I ask. Jack rubs his head, "well sorta heading to Michigan on the tour if there is extra time I could stop by." That don't sit with me well, "no just go about like nothing make them think your ignoring them and besides I think if you get direct contact they might pick up where I am, some shadow people possess regular people even if the people don't know it. It's not like they control them, just are attached to people or places and can communicate to others. Though remember not all shadow people are evil some are good. I still am not sure why, but it seems there are some that do little or no harm at all." Thinking for a bit I start writing a list, "okay here it is I am gonna place a list on the chat here for some books and information for you guys to look into. I am gonna also give you a bit of information on how to make a few easy and believe it or not right out of your kitchen spices for most of it, to make charms." I quickly type and put the lists on the screen for them. "Jack you mostly should be okay due to you are going to be moving, but keep an eye out now that your more in tune with Anti you might see the shadow people more, some are just spirits mostly the evil ones are, if you can see the eyes, are red or yellow. Try to act like you don't notice them, it might keep them off." We make a few plans to meet up in dream world and do some more training. "Before I let you guys go, one more thing." They both look at me like they are paying major attention, get a journal or something, I don't care if it's a notebook I need you guys to keep track of anything that seems strange no matter how significant, when we have nights not training and your dreaming, write them down," I emphasize, "these can be nothing, or clues and hints your subconscious is picking up it sometimes can receive like a radio and sometimes you can get information you need even if it makes no sense. It might help us get clues toward our situation. Also the meditations I outlined try to see what element works best for you, knowing this can help us with everything more." They both agree and we log off, I go to meditate and start my day.

     After doing some research I finally found online a site that has many people and their interactions with shadow people, I had no idea so many people have met them. Looking through the site of people's stories for a few hours and the descriptions of one seemed similar. They talk of robe covered person who seemed covered in shadow and the dots you see in the dark. I think back to my childhood and remember the spirit in my home that woke me one time, I saw the face only a moment, I hid under my blankets and braved out to look, but when I realized it was gone I looked around and noticed a figure by my closet seeming to laugh at me all in hooded robes, covered in darkness and those tiny dots you see in the dark. Now one thing I always remembered is my story my mother told me of the spirit in the house moving something on her and she asked to have it returned looked away and there it was again. At this time though I was very mad at being laughed at and so pointed at it and told it to go away. Oddly little red lights came out of my pointed finger and pushed it through the wall. I was quite shocked, apparently there were small spirit lights I played with I could only see in the dark changed colors with my moods first time I saw red. Even so the spirit never harmed us just pranks and protected our house. When I got the one nightmare during the week my brother had a nightmare every day that week I had felt encouragement and realized how to control it sending Spider-man to save the day and sleep well. Oddly I was comforted by another presence who seemed to pat my hair as I fell asleep. Sadly when we moved I never saw it again, or the lights. Now that I think back after getting Dark I was emotional at the time, but I felt a familiar presence then. I need to look into this, I went to the sight to look further another hour after looking at more stories I got a call from my teacher. "Hello teacher," I answer the phone, "Crystal I have some information, but it was all I could find the rest you will have to find it on your own. So basically I was told that there is some sort of event coming and whatever it was they were not trying to take out your charges, but recruit them at least in your report to me you have helped them, though you have much to teach them. I do suggest you warn them and prepare their shadows to keep from being coerced they will do what they can to get them on their side and turn on their main persona hosts, make sure they do what needs to be done to be more in tune with their other selves they are one being never truly separate just different aspects so both sides need to be treated with same respect." I agreed with him and talked a bit more then hung up, I decided to rest before tonight's lesson with the guys. So I go to bed to think and maybe a solution will come to me in my dreams.

TBC

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link if people want to check it out for themselves of shadow people http://shadowpeople.org/


	15. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can give you information or confuse you more.

     I awake breathing heavily, I quickly grab the pen and journal I use for dreams to write before I forget it. The dream started like this: _I enter a garden and it is sunny I see many flowers and trees, a tree in the center stands out, a large willow tree with what looks like colored decorations on it in a familiar pattern, then it grows dark I look up and a solar eclipse is happening and shadows everywhere start to come out becoming larger then disappear again, the light returns then it is night stars fall from the night sky and a star touches the tree causing it to sicken though the flowers stay strong in some areas, some do not, I hear a noise and go around the tree to find a gazebo behind it. I run over finding Jack and Mark unconscious against it and find both Anti and Dark arguing. The two start to fight each other I try to go over to stop them to get Jack and Mark help, they notice me and both try to grab me but as one gets near the other pushes the other away. I turn away to go to Jack and Mark and they are gone in place shadow people surround us laughing some shadows are near me trying to keep the others away but are being pushed away, a loud noise hits my ears and then I awake._ I examine what I have written there are some things that stick out that I know right away the meaning, others not as much, the tree with the decorations I realize were in the pattern of the 'tree of life' the flowers were in a pattern around the tree very similar to the mathematical flowers of life. There was very obviously a solar eclipse, I quickly check online and there is a partial one scheduled for July that might give us some time idea at least but the stars falling, the giant shadows, and the tree sickening worry me. I sigh heavily, what on earth was the reason for the fight between Dark and Anti; and Mark and Jack being on the ground? Strange some of the shadow people were willing to fight the others though is it possible some are not as bad then as I suspected earlier? So many more questions along with the answers it gives.  I will have to make sure to keep an eye out for anything from the dream. Now Dark and Anti do I do anything or not do anything that is the question, sometimes when you try to prevent a prediction you can make it come true. I rub my hand through my hair, "what do I do?" I say out loud. 

     All I can do is take it carefully and hopefully I can figure it out, I meditate and prepare myself for tonight's training session, when I arrive I notice Jack and Mark off to one side talking with Tiny Box Tim and Sam talking to each other while Dark and Anti seem to be in a conversation of their own, oh boy time to pay close attention. "Hey guys ready to start?" They all looked up and noticed me then look at each other like they were communicating something then turned to me again and come over. "Uh, sorry we were just talking." I ask, "about what, anything important that came up after we last talked?" They both shake their heads no, "well be sure any dreams or things you observe are written down, Anti, Dark anything you guys picking up?" Oddly Anti looked smug when I said his name first and Dark seemed angry. "Guys this is not a contest who is favored I like you both equally it's just easier to go in alphabetical order when someone's name starts with an A, same happened to me and my brother since his started with an A while my birth name started with a G, and that's all the personal info your getting from me until you guys learn to get along." I turn away from them not wanting to see faces they give me. We split up in groups, I had Mary work with Jack and Anti and I worked with Mark and Dark since I already worked with those two once I need to give these two some personal tips. After a while of working on their team work we met back with Anti and Jack. "Alright guys I have a bit to tell you, I had a dream that gave me some information we have a time line, something to do with a solar eclipse in July that gives us some time, but not a whole lot. There seems to be a lot of others things I am unsure, I will tell you the dream and see if anything makes sense," so I tell them the dream, but omitting the part about Anti and Dark I want to talk to them alone first, I did however tell them about the other shadows that seemed to be fighting on our side. "I am unsure, but I think we might be able to find allies through other shadow people, how to find them that is another matter. I will try to figure out what I can. Also I need to warn you guys according to my teacher the information he was able to obtain was that they were not out to destroy you, but to recruit you, I don't know if that meant they needed your power to use you for whatever is coming, that means they might try to do anything to coerce you in anyway. That means lying to you, trying to trick you, or other means of anyway to get you to their side. Be on guard, that means all four of you, Tim and Sam I want you guys to keep an ear out amongst the spirits see what you can pick up." they both nod in agreement. "Anti and Dark I want to speak privately to you both," I start to walk in a direction off to the side, they look at each other then follow the direction I went. When they get to where I stand I say, "okay so there is one part of the dream I don't understand but it pertains to you two," I tell them the part of the dream with them fighting and Jack and Mark being out cold on the ground. "I need to know if you guys are mad at each other for something or if I did something anything please I want to prevent whatever the reason for the fight to happen if we can." Anti looks away glitching a bit and Dark tries to look elsewhere also, I narrow my eyes. "If you guys want to be friends with me like you claim then think about what you need to do to be a good friend ask Jack and Mark if need, but don't tell them about that part of the dream till I am ready to, I don't want to worry them." I walk away and say goodbye to Mark and Jack and return to my body. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This site is where the information on the astronomy of what is in the sky this year 2018 www.seasky.org/astronomy/astronomy-calendar-2018.html


	16. Secrets and Truths

_Anti and Dark_

     "How dare she give me an ultimatum," Dark bellowed angrily while Anti looked sad. "I donna think she meant it to sound like that, I mean we are keeping a secret from her." Dark turns to Anti looking at him with anger, "it is for her benefit we are keeping this secret from her, she is busy as it is worrying teaching those two," Anti interrupts, "and us." Dark stares at Anti, "yes still she should be grateful." Anti turns to him starting to anger also glitching, "if she donna know what it is how is she to be grateful you idiot?" Dark mumbles to himself, "I'm sorry what?" Dark talks louder, "I said she should just trust us that we are doing what we need to." Anti seems deep in thought then says, "I think we should tell her our plan to protect her if things go wrong." Dark looked in the distance, "DAMN IT," he yelled and causing shadows waver and small flames to poof. "Calm yourself before you set off something," Anti starts looking around. Jack and Mark come over, "guys what is going on" Jack asks, "we are disagreeing how to proceed with something." "Tell us maybe we can help," Mark says looking at both Anti and Dark, "guys please your part of us we need to work together and maybe we can help you understand how to deal with the information." Anti and Dark take a moment to look at each other with a silent agreement and then explain their plan about keeping Crystal out of any major fighting, Jack and Mark look at each other then Jack speaks, "ah look guys I am sure it is a good reason to, but don't you think she should decide I know you want to protect her and stuff, you guys are really protective of what is yours I notice, Anti don't tell me that crochet project your working on is not for her," Anti's ears slightly turn pink, "she's the first friend I made I wanted to make her something even if it's only in the spiritual plane, I hope you get good enough or you let me take control of your hands to make it for real and send it to her." Mark speaks up with some concern on his face, "are you guys telling us you want to be friends with her, I mean it's fine, but are you just wanting to be friends with her just because she was nice to you?" Dark contemplates a moment then says, "she's the first person to stand up to me other than Anti, it seems every time I came out people are freaked out by me or are only interested out of curiosity, she genuinely told me off," he laughs, "she didn't care she only showed fear for a moment because I startled her then recovered right away like it was nothing." Mark thinks a moment and says, "well I mean she did say she had grown up in a haunted house maybe she is used to the tricks and things?"

    Then Mark's face lights up with a thought, "maybe we can find out her old address, maybe the ghost is still there, we could get some info many out of him and he could help us figure what's going on?" "Great idea, but with our busy schedules and distance how are we going to do that huh?" Jack says to Mark, Anti clears his throat, "ah we might be able to do it sorta," Jack looks at Anti with confusion, "what do you mean?" Anti looks a bit nervous, "well deep in our powers there is a teleporting ability, but your not ready yet to use it, it would use a lot of energy and your only half way there to do it." Mark looks at Dark then says, "what if we combine our powers together, like we did when fighting those things off?" "Also what we were talking about earlier we should tell her okay?" Dark and Anti reluctantly agree and they all start to discuss about how to learn to combine their abilities and start to practice. While they practice Crystal starts to calm down from her anger earlier and starts to regret from blowing up, *Crystal are you okay?* "Yah Mary I'm sorry I just lost it," *I know, but I understand why when people kept secrets from us bad things happened,* sadly yes we have had where a girl who "befriended" us when we moved betrayed us and told lies about me so she could get attention. Crystal sighs, "well one thing is I should go back and apologize and tell them why I have issues with secrets, if they even care to listen and I haven't ruined things already." Rubbing my hands through my hair in frustration I go back to the spirit plane and see the guys working together practicing, "what are you guys doing?" They all jump in surprise while Tim and Sam play in the distance not even noticing, "uh Anti said Jack might be able to teleport and since he didn't have enough power to do it though and we decided that if Dark and I add our power it might work." Oh, well that's useful, "wait why push yourselves to do that we have time I am sure we can build his power up," I ask quite confused. They all look at each other, Jack grabs Anti's hand, "we need to tell you a few things, one we thought that if we go to where your ghost you had as a kid is still there and maybe he might know what is going on, so we thought we could use it to get there." I think about that for a bit, it does make sense, "wait you said a few things what else?" "Ah one of them is that Anti wants to give you a gift when it's ready, but it is not as important, Anti tell her what you and Dark were keeping quiet." Anti looks bashful, "sorry we were keeping secrets, we wanted to keep you from worrying and we wanted to set up if needed a way to protect you." I blink back in surprise, "no I should apologize I got upset and gave you an ultimatum and I should not have Jack; Dark I have something I need to tell you, I have trust issues at times, one time a person kept a secret making me think she was my friend and betrayed that trust. She used me to get attention of others and made my life miserable when it was already having problems at home and then school was also a no place to relax anymore." 

TBC


	17. Truths and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injuries of the past no matter the distance and forgiveness still hurts.

     "I was betrayed by a girl who made me think she was a friend, she kept things from me, stole from me, and when I trusted so much to her thinking I made a new friend I find out years later she was the one who told everyone these lies of me, that she was the reason I was bullied. I don't want to be hurt like that again and I took it out on you and Anti and I am sorry." Dark looks angry, maybe he won't forgive me I think. Then Dark speaks in his odd calm deep voice that seems to make the shadows shift, "who hurt you, tell me and I will take care of this person. Anything to have you still be friends with me to be with me." I was taken aback by the anger, I thought it was at me, but it was for me. "It does not matter anymore I forgave her and many like her, she was nothing more than a poor child who wanted to divert attention from her situation and get attention where people listened to her. Hurting others does nothing except make you just as bad as they are, Dark you don't have to do anything for me to make me your friend," Dark looks away and tries to look away, but I grab his face and make him face me, "Dark it's fine I appreciate thought, I want to be your friend no matter what." He stares at me sadness and confusion, "I don't understand why, everyone else fear me, see me as just some curious thing, or in some cases because I look like him," points to Mark, "they just want some "alternative" since he is taken, they don't want me, I am just some replacement for that idiot." "HEY," Mark yells while Anti and Jack both chuckle behind their hands, "I CAN'T HELP BEING DUMB SOMETIMES." Still chuckling Jack says, "good one Mark admit how dumb you are," Mark realizes what he said and starts to blush. 

     "Okay guys that's enough," Jack and Anti still trying to stifle their laughs while Mark crosses his arms over his chest pouting. "Look Dark the reason I want to be your friend is because I want to know you, it's that simple I want to get to know what you are about not just what you "might" be, but who you are. Now if you want to get back at people who hurt me maybe we can do something that is harmless, hmm? Maybe a little bit of fun I don't see any harm to play pranks on someone, just remember it will not make much difference since it was a long time ago." Then I take a chance and hug him, "if you don't mind I will hug all of you guys now," then I go and give everyone else a hug even a tiny hug for Sam and Tim, I even give Mary a hug who has been quiet through this and I know why. "Mary thank you for letting me speak myself to help me," giving me a hug back, "I knew you needed this, it is hard for you to just speak out and try to do things you need to at times," Mary said. Anti asks, "if you forgave them how come ye are still untrusting?" I take a deep breath to explain, "Anti the thing is no matter how much you heal or get over something the injuries from that time still ache and hurt, it makes a person cautious and at times I might act out towards it, but I will be fine if I calm down you have to understand that hurts like this don't just go away, you can make it bearable with people who do care about you and support each other it can be bearable. Just be understanding of each others hang ups okay?" All the guys nod in agreement and Anti adds, "just let me help with the pranks," as he makes his knife appear and an dark smirk on his face, "it will be fun," I chuckle, "alright, but let's save it for Halloween and April Fools okay?" Dark and Anti mumble in agreement. 

    "Okay now let's get down to business, I know you guys want to work out a way to protect me since power wise you are all more powerful than I am, all I ask is you hear me out," they all nod. "If I feel that I cannot get away myself or am knocked out in some way I give you the okay to use your way, but please let me try to be by your sides and help as much as I can I might be able to figure something out you cannot. I have more experience in this stuff even if your more powerful." Anti and Dark agree even though reluctantly they explain some ideas and I point out any flaws I might notice in some of the ideas they have, "I am sure more ideas will come up as your abilities grow guys, let's just take a break we have some time I am sure, the thing that worries me is the big problem is the stars that fall from the sky causing the tree of life to weaken, it could be either a meteor shower or space junk falling I will have to look into it." We agree to go home and get some rest they had things to do hopefully we don't get to complacent with the amount of time we have. 

 

TBC


	18. Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal gets a bit of a surprise even though information on events are not incoming.

     For a few weeks we worked around their schedules to give them information and train them, they are getting better and discover new abilities, I can only hope it will be enough. Some days we never speak due to having to be busy looking trying to do research and the guys are busy. I been having trouble with some personal things at home also, all I can do is hope something sticks out at me and soon I am getting nervous and I am still trying to figure out why a partial solar eclipse might be different from all the others. It is frustrating and I am losing hope. One night that I had a hard time sleeping I was up on my computer looking into any information I could find when I felt a presence all of a sudden two hands one across my mouth and another across my shoulders grabbed me, my heart freaked out thumbing in my chest all I could think is that someone either snuck in my place or the shadows somehow got through my barriers. Then I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear, "Crystal it's me Jack," my eyes widen in surprise and the hands let me go and I turn around. Since my family was sleeping I had to whisper, "Jack how did you get here and in my home." Then I signal for him not to speak yet and that we need to go somewhere where I won't wake anyone. I signal for him to follow me and lead him to my bedroom I would do it outside, but being in a trailer park everyone is close together and I don't need to explain to anyone up why there is a guy in my place they didn't see come in. I lead him to my bedroom which was a bit of a mess due to crafting supplies were all over the place making my tools and other small projects. My bed was made and held a few light blankets due to it being summer each depicting wolves and one with the stained glass picture from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, one of my favorites. My room had a mixture of various fan items from anime to Marvel along with the shelves covered in supplies for my practice. I even had an alter that looked more like a table of trinkets on my grandmothers antique sewing cabinet used to put sewing supplies in various drawers and side containers that were made and were popular when the first mobile electric sewing machines came out it had a place to set the machine on top. I motioned to the only place to sit a small chair I had off to the side for when I do sewing while I sat on the bed. Jack sat down while I closed the door before sitting on the bed, "Jack so tell me how you got here?" Looking kind of sheepish he said, "well Anti and I been practicing that teleporting idea like we told you and at first we could only go a few feet, Anti wanted to try for your place an since we seen some of your place in the background on Skype we used that memory to teleport there and there we were right behind you, Anti wanted to scare you, but I know we had to be quiet due to your family so I compromised with a scare, but to keep you from shouting I covered your mouth, oh yah and um, turn off the light we got something else to show you." Curious I turned off the light and when I turned around Anti was right behind me I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from shouting in surprise. He was slightly grainy and with a green tint, Anti laughed, "ha got you," no kidding gave me a good startle, every time I see him though I always think of a child who was proud of sneaking up on his mother, kind of like my son when he was little. I never understood why boys like to do that, but it is what it is, "well you gave me quite the fright Anti and if I hadn't thought quick enough I would of woken up my father and son and then would have to explain Jacks presence," I gave him a slightly stern look. Anti all of a sudden looked down like a child caught in the cookie jar, "I am not mad at you just remember where you are okay? So this is what you wanted to show me, you can appear outside Jack in the dark?"

"It's easier to have a conversation with him when I need to go over things like ideas and some of the videos that I am working on for him in the future." I guess that is handy then I noticed what seems like Anti picking up the empty bowl on my alter, "you can affect physical objects," I say more of a statement then a question. He puts it back and bobs his head up and down and says, "some, I can't do it for very long right now.." I glance over at Jack and noticed his one hand with bandages all over it. "Jack have you been cutting yourself when you practice?" Jack goes to cover his hand when I grab it and stop him, "let me look at them and put something on it, it might sting a bit, but the healing will be quicker." I grab his hand to bring him over to the bed while I take off his bandages, they were quite the mess, I reach over my nightstand and get out my handmade healing ointment and spread it over his hand, "Jack there is no need to do it so much I know that it was needed for a catalyst, but you can't cut yourself up like this Anti should have healed these." Anti speaks looking over my shoulder near my ear luckily I barely jumped, "he didn't want me to, he's afraid he would get too used to it and he would never be able to hear naturally." I sigh and give Jack my look I give my son when I am disappointed with him, "Jack at least try to slow down on the cuts I am sure the little stuff you don't need bleed yourself anymore, just the larger stuff like the teleporting, try to do it without cutting yourself okay?" Jack nods, "sorry," looking quite sad, I hug him, and he hugs me back, when I pull back I look him in the eye and say, "I just worry about you, if your not careful it can become infected, heh it must be the mom in me." What else can I do I can't help, but see him like my younger cousin I used to care for when he was little that is now a full adult only four years behind me. Except Jack is 12 years younger than I am. Jack starts to yawn and Anti looks a bit out of it also, I sigh, "you tired yourselves out before you go back you need to rest, do you want something to eat?" Jack agreed and I went and made a quick sandwich for him and got him some juice, when I came back to the room I said, "sorry I don't have any alcohol, but my father has diabetes and I have an allergy towards the grain alcohol, I can only drink mead and it's not cheap," as I hand him the food and juice. After a few bites and a glug of the juice Jack says, "I don't think I ever tried mead is it good?" I shake my head, "yah I prefer the fruit ones, blueberry is my favorite." After he finishes his food and drink I take the dishes and have him lay down while I go back to the living room and do more research.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of Antique sewing cabinet seen here: https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=ecpk1i%2fk&id=BF3143AC56C309A247698FB26ABA639946F8B44B&thid=OIP.ecpk1i_kfhWy_sQVe97cagHaHN&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fwww.stagecoachdesigns.com%2fwp-content%2fuploads%2f2015%2f08%2fAntique-Sewing-Cabinet.jpg&exph=750&expw=770&q=antique+sewing+furniture+pictures&simid=608046326408479812&selectedIndex=0&ajaxhist=0


	19. Some Hope and a Converstation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might have finally found some information and an interesting conversation.

     Sitting in the dark and only the light of my computer I research I believe that I finally found at least some of the information I was looking for, the name of Archons is mentioned. I then hear someone in the room, I look up and see Anti watching me, I whisper, "Anti you should rest with Jack," he just looks at me with a thoughtful look and then says, "I donna need to sleep like him I am fine since ye fed him and he fell asleep as soon as ye left the room, he always yells about sleep being for the weak, but he wore himself out good." I look at him and it seems he wants to say something, "is there something you need?" As I get up from my chair, Anti looks at me like he is deciding something he approaches me and gives me a hug suddenly, surprised I pause a moment then I hug him back. I wait a bit till Anti decides to let me go, yet he seems to not let me go, "um, Anti is there something wrong," I ask. I get silence a few more minutes before he replies while still holding me I hear him talk near my ear, "I don't know why, but I feel the need to hug you, you feel like a mom and I miss having a mom since Jack moved from home." I was taken aback a bit of his statement, I guess it makes sense Jack was able to get to where he can leave, but Anti wasn't given time to come to the terms or anything just made to leave because Jack left, I pat his back, "Anti if you feel you need some mom time you could ask Jack to go back to visit any time you know, though if you want I can give you some mom stuff while I am here can't guarantee I am good at it apparently my son seems to get angry at me all the time." A slight pause and then Anti says, "then he is stupid," I pat his head and say, "it's okay my brother is the same way, he felt bad later and apologized to her for being a jerk, many kids get annoyed by their parents even when the parent means well and wishes to help their child." Anti pulls away looking at me a bit sad, "it's fine Anti just talk to Jack and see what he can do. Once he is rested up you guys should leave right away and go home and get some food in Jack keep working on ways not to need to cut him, and when you have no choice except to do it then you should convince him to let you heal him." Anti nods his head in agreement, then he gets a questioning look on his face, "did you find something interesting?"

     Nodding toward the computer, I look at it and say, "I found some information on our shadow people, apparently they are not the every day shadow people, these one's actually have a goal, most are actually created by people and their desires to hurt others to gain power, if they know they are being outed though we need to be careful, though it's kind of a moot point now since we know of them. They might try to set things against us or maybe since you two are so powerful they might be more cautious I don't know, make sure to warn Jack and get him to tell Mark and Dark this information. Some of the information as we went over it was part of an interview where they talk about a huge religion called Gnosticism that believed in liberation through knowledge the Archons on the other hand want people to stay fooled and all were due to being jealous of us having souls unlike them, "Anti in a way you and Dark are a part of Jack and Mark's souls so your guaranteed to live on in the afterlife, but the Archons would of used you and tried to trick you into thinking you would only survive if the world stays as is and not allow it to ever become enlightened."  Anti looks angry, I touch his arm to calm him, it amazes me on how I can touch him in a way. "Anti it's okay I was able to get you guys before anything had happened." I smile at him to reassure him and he gives me a slight smile, we go over the information some more and it is almost morning, Anti gets a look on his face, "Jack is going to wake soon I'll make sure we are gone," I grab him before he goes, "remember try to keep your practice of the teleport small until you can do them without wearing out, don't do this again until he has gotten to the point he can do that." Anti nods at me and he disappears into the room, I can hear Jack rustle around and talking low to I am betting is Anti, I give them a few minutes and then check in the room and see it empty. The rest of the day I did a bit more research before finally getting some sleep.  TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on Archons and other shadow creatures mentioned. "The Shadow Creatures, or Archons," by henry morgan; November 27th, 2011. https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/theplaceofnopity/the-shadow-creatures-or-archons-t76.html


	20. Changing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark seems a bit more powerful and a check up with everyone.

     The time of the solar eclipse came and went with no incident, but when a few days later I met up with the guys Dark seemed odd almost darker, with a questioning look on my face I turn to Mark to ask, but he beats me to it, "yah he started having shadows converge over him his control over them went to just around him to other shadows in an area." I walk up to Dark  with a smile noticing he keeps staring at his hand, "it's good to see you Dark are you okay you keep looking at your hand?" He quickly tries to hide his hand and look like nothing happened, "oh hello Crystal good to see you," adjusting his suit jacket and tie talking like he is uninterested and yet his voice had sounded a bit happier than normal. "I hear your shadow control power seems to have had a step up, anything seem off or maybe control issues?" He seems to be thinking about something before he answers, I noticed that the dark around his eyes seems a bit darker yet there seems to be some sort of a lightness in them, "other than the fact my powers over shadows have increased I feel a bit giddy though and my control is off on some things..." he seems to wander off in thought, I do a quick aura scan between him and Mark, they almost seem slightly off, like the energy stream between them seems held back, then a thought came to me, "Dark are you holding back the power from Mark," he stiffens and then looks at me with shock on his face, "how did you...never mind why should that be a problem I always hold some back from him because he is not ready for it." I sigh and realize he is protecting Mark from the excess, "Dark I appreciate you trying to protect Mark, but try to give him some of it slowly, your giddiness and all the wandering of your attention is because of the over excess of power and it's not helping either of you because your distraction might end up getting you both hurt in the end." He blinks quickly as if he is waking up from something, "just let it bleed over to him slowly, Mark get over here, " I call and Mark comes closer unsure like, "um is he mad at me?" I look at Dark, "Dark are you mad at Mark," I ask. He shakes his head, "no I just think he will hurt himself," ah, mad at the situation then, I sigh, "look Dark if you take it slow and work him to take it in it will be fine," I turn to Mark, "and I remind you young man that if you start using it like a toy or to play pranks on people I will not hesitate giving you a lump on the head." Mark looks a bit embarrassed I had figured he has those thoughts and that is why Dark was holding back so much, "now you both are going to feel funny if you even out the power output and do it too fast, if we do it slow it won't be too bad, I want Mark to open the pathway of the power like I taught you, but keep the entry small so it tapers in slowly." 

     I leave them to concentrate on that and check on Jack and Anti, I walk up to them with a smile and greeting, "how have you guys been working on that teleporting?" Anti looks around and asks, "where's Mary?" "She is looking into some stuff for me and she is keeping in communication with me," then I hear, *tell Anti he better behave or I will thump him over the head as you said to Dark,* I chuckle and Anti and Jack give me a puzzling look, "Mary said she will give you a good thump on the head if you don't behave." Anti gives me a more puzzled look, "I said the same to Dark a moment ago," Anti blinks then gets a little chuckle, "I see your both of the same mind," he grabs Jack around the shoulders, "we have been working a lot and have been getting better at not getting tired at longer distances." Then Jack says, "and yes "mom" we been taking breaks." well at least they been listening, chuckling and holding my hands like in surrender I say, "okay, okay I get it sorry at least you guys seem more in sync with each other." Once this is all done they won't need me anymore and that in a way makes me sad, I feel like Nanny McPhee in a way well at least they will be taken care of and can be on their own once we take care of the problem with the shadow people. Which reminds me, "did you guys give Mark and Dark the information I showed Anti that night you came over?" They had and told me that on their ends they are trying to find more information around the schedules they have, there was some other information I found out about Gugalanna, the bull of heaven from Mesopotamian mythology, apparently he is supposed to be the very stars that make up the Taurus which is my birth sign oddly, maybe instead of thinking of falling stars or meteorites what if it means the stars that is based off of him are the pathway for him to be released from the underworld. He was killed by a guy called Gilgamesh who Inanna the goddess of war and beauty wanted to bed him, he said no and she basically got all upset so sent Gugalanna to kill him, but Gilgamesh ends up killing him there is a lot of information I need to comb through I have to be sure to tell the guys later. I turn to look at Dark and Mark to see how they are doing, "shit," I run up to them yelling, "stop Dark don't give him anymore." He startles and the flow of power stops, Mark starts to waver and Dark grabs him before he falls. I can hear Jack and Anti running up behind me, "damn it I didn't realize it was that much lay him down on this," I pull a meditation mat out of my gear and lay it down for him it's been enchanted to deal with energy balancing, I use it when in the spirit world when a realm is over powering. Dark lays Mark on the mat, "sit near him, but don't feed him anymore energy he needs time to settle I should have thought of this your going to have to feed him the energy a bit every day slowly then cut if off for him to get used to it. Wait about two or three days first then start doing it this way. I am sorry guys," Mark starts to rouse, "what happened?" "What happened is I didn't realize there was that much energy that Dark had recieved and we ended up giving you too much for you to handle it seems. Just lay here till you feel better then go home and rest." I move to get up and Dark grabs my arm to help me, then he pulls me aside, "I need to talk to you away from the others," I look over at the others, "Anti Jack could you watch Mark Dark and I need to talk be right back." They agree and I walk off a way with Dark and when he was satisfied of the distance he stops he turns to me and says, "Crystal I have been feeling some strange things in the shadows now that my head is clearer I can finally understand some of them. There are whispers of something coming, but they have to find the catalyst of it's release something about a bull." I feel the blood drain from me, "from the look on your face then this is something you know about?" Damn it I was hoping to get more information before I had to talk to them, "look I just found out about it a few days ago I was going to wait till I had more information then tell you guys I wasn't going to hide it. Please don't tell them until I know as much as possible please I need to be sure." He gives me a look that he is thinking and brushes his thumb down the side of my face, "I heard you spent some time with Anti some time ago," oh he might be jealous, "it's not like it was planned apparently Anti and Jack were so excited about the teleporting, but overstressed themselves and had them rest so they could leave, I ended up talking with Anti about some things, it was not like I was...eep," all of a sudden Dark grabs me and holds me to him in a strange one armed hug to his chest while his right hand moved from my face to the back of my neck rubbing it, what is with these guys and suddenly hugging with no warning, I move after the initial shock and hug him back, "if you needed a hug Dark you could of asked I would have given it to you." His voice sounds near my ear, "he said you felt like a mother, but you feel like more." I was puzzled about that, but before I could ask what he meant by more Mary shows up, "Crystal I got hold of the ghost from your old home," she said excitedly. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information on Gugalanna, the bull of heaven can be found: www.michiganpsychicmedium.com/ancient-astrology-taurus-the-bull-of-heaven/  
> and   
> https://www.ancient.eu/article/221/the-mesopotamian-pantheon/


	21. The Past meets the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone or something from Crystal's past makes an appearance and they talk. The boys get protective. Also I kept trying to end this story earlier, but somehow the characters are taking over and keep making me go other directions, it's true sometimes the story writes itself.

     Mary came and rushed in to our little corner of the spirit world we were meeting in, "Crystal I got hold of the spirit from your old home," I look up and see a figure who is covered in robes and now a bit more solid looking, just how I remembered him. Then he stopped a few feet away, I move to approach him when Anti, Dark, and Jack come to stand in front of me while Mark struggles to sit up from the mat, "Mark don't move and guys it's okay," I wiggle from between Dark and Anti. I approach the figure, I say, "hello it has been a while," he looks me over and the guys behind me. "I see you have gained some guardians, I was worried when you moved away still with that man who claimed to be your father." I contemplate knowing what he is talking about, my father was verbally abusive I never seen to be good enough no matter what I did. "I am okay now, he got some help after my mom filed for divorce. I can talk with him without be criticized now." He looks behind me again, "there seems to be a lot of things the shadows around my house keep whispering about, something about a bull and two very powerful shadows that possessed people that seems to be quite powerful they were upset they got away and suspect someone helped them who was most likely a shaman or witch," he says as he eyes Dark and Anti again then looks at me. "I remember when you shoved me through that wall with the sprits when I laughed at you for getting startled by me," I chuckle, "I was just as surprised as you were, though I didn't pursue my path until I was in my 20's, he suppressed me." We both knew who and we talked for a bit to catch up. Before I left he handed me a doll about the size of a Ken doll and it wore a Spider-man outfit and a permanent mask for a head, I felt tears in my eyes, "I thought I lost this forever," he tells me, "I found it in a closet corner and hit it away it has still the protection you made it to be unknowingly on it and the sprits and I enhanced it." I place it in my kit bag and give him a hug before he leaves. I turned back to help with Mark, "once your more stable go home and rest we will finish doing just some of the spirit shards tomorrow we will at least get the bigger chunks, no major magic for a few days only the refreshing of the protections I taught you." I let Mark rest there and I take Jack off to do some of his spirit shards.

     The shards were few, but easy since it was actually some of the friendlier ego forms though one took form of a room in a hospital, I never ask about a form, for it is not my business. I might if we are at a point where something is strange or not quite right, but then the person who it is for is asking for advice or help. So far so good no major issues, Jack just looked a bit sad and I did the only thing I could, hug him. By the time we returned to where we left Dark and Mark it appears Mark is back on his feet, holding my sleep mat folded up, I smile, "feeling better?" Mark shakes his head and thanks me, I take the mat and place it in my kit bag. When I return home I refresh my protections and call my teacher and told him of what the spirit said and how I worried they might come after all shamans and Wiccan/Witches. He said he would spread the word though felt the very strong ones most likely have been warned already. As I lay down to rest I end up in a dream: _I am again in the garden yet something seems different the stars start to strobe like a strobe light and a great flash happens when a giant bull appears, it begins to destroy the garden then a dark Knight and a being of lighting appear and chase it all the way to the tree where the bull jumps and disappears in the tree the tree then starts to wither like in the previous dream. Then the Knight and being of lighting try to help the tree, two smaller beings floating around them I cannot see also try to help. Then that massive noise like a bell goes off again._ Then I awaken unsure of the meaning I quickly write the dream down for analysis for later and go back to sleep. When I get up in the morning I look at the journal from last night and get an uneasy feeling to the dream, figuring I will deal with it later I head to meet Mark and Dark in the spirit plane I had Anti and Jack not come due to Jack being busy for the rest of the week. When I met Mark and Dark Mark had looked much better then he did yesterday. As we enter the area Mark was drawn to for his spirit shard retrieval I kept feeling like something or someone was watching us, I look around and is not sure what I felt yet I see nothing. Mark found a few lesser shards; a game that held the name with a dragon and cancer on it, a few of the egos appeared with little incident, and when I thought we were done for the day we hear a voice call out, "so you've both come, who is your little friends," he had to mean the little friends to be Mary and me for I knew that voice from a few of the videos as all of us turn around I confirm I am right, there stands Wilford Warfstach with his gun lazily in his hand hanging on his shoulder.

 

TBC 

 


	22. Ego Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Warfstach appears and I hope I portrayed him well.

    When we turned around we saw Wilford Warfstach standing there, the pink mustache, the suspenders, his hair was the same color as Mark's, holding his big revolver in his hand, but leaning the barrel on his shoulder pointing in the opposite direction. "Seriously, who is your little friends," he asks as he smiles and has the body posture of relaxed naivety, the ego I had observed in many of the videos is almost naïve of what he does he's not truly bad or evil, but he is dangerous. He is as dangerous as a child given a loaded gun, he has accidently shot someone and stabbed Mark in his interview to "hush" him and acted surprised he was "dead". This is why I was not scared of Dark, he is what he is right there he don't hide what he is. Wilford on the other hand can bring you this false sense of security because he truly means no harm, but then he ends up stabbing you or shooting you for whatever reason. He truly doesn't understand how dangerous he is and most don't realize it until it's too late. Mary holds my hand knowing I am nervous, Mark goes to answer after he came out of his small shock, "Wilford hey we were wondering when we would run into, uh this is my friends Crystal and Mary, they were helping us to find you." Mark puts his arm around my shoulders in a comforting and protective manner and Dark does the same for Mary. Wilford approaches me and Mary and just grabs my free hand and kisses it and does the same to Mary saying, "hello lovely ladies I thought I was forgotten thank you for helping my friends to find me." When he touched me it was different from the other soul shards, apparently Mary felt the same, *Crystal did you feel how different he feels from other soul shards?*(M) *Yes I don't think the normal is going to cut it here*(C) There is something odd, it was similar to Mark yet it wasn't, like it was a distant piece, *Crystal when Wilford touched my hand his energy was closer to Dark's in a way yet not quite*(M) How perplexing, I have never heard of this before, I look at Dark and he seems to look almost upset, Mark nervously talks, "so um Wilford we need to talk to you about some things and..." I stop him from continuing gently shaking my head, whispering "no Mark it's not the same." He looks at me perplexed, I grab his shirt in nervousness and Mark realizes something is wrong.    
  
    "UH, so anyway Wilford what have you been up to while we were trying to figure where you were," Mark asks Wilford. I watch Wilford's face look in confusion for a moment then answers, "well oddly I woke up in this field, quite relaxing you know nothing to hunt though just a bunch of little lights," he starts to wave his gun around randomly pointing at stuff while he goes on about the lack of hunting, including all of us, every time it would come close to pointing at either Mary or myself both Mark and Dark seemed to twitch ready to move, albeit different moves, Mark's body language seems to say I will throw her down to protect while Dark seems to be getting ready to step in front that alone shows even though they are really the same person they just have different personalities. I am sure Dark would be fine, but Mark is still recovering and he might not be able to put up a proper shield or even remember to. So I better take care of this, *Mary take care of the boys* I hear a chuckle in my head, *they are so not going to like this someone is going to get yelled at by Dark later* I mentally show her a picture of me sticking my tongue out at her.  I quickly get out of Mark's hold before he has a chance to react and I approach Wilford grabbing his hand making sure the gun is secure in my one hand placing my finger behind the trigger before he jolts and fires, and his hand in my other while bringing it to my chest making it rest over my heart and saying in my most flirtatious and sweet voice I can manage, "oh, how interesting why don't we find a nice place to sit and we can rest and you can relax with a drink tell me so much more of your adventure."  I give him the sweetest smile I I always would use to portray the sweet little girl I used to be when I am being polite no matter the company. He pauses and seems to be very distracted and then blushes, "ah of course how could I not be a gentleman and be sure you ladies are comfortable lead the way madam," he says, I let his hand go and take his arm like you would see when a man would offer a lady his arm in those old movies. I walk Wilford towards our tunnel entrance and moving up the stair and find a room in the staircase, it always gives me what I need, that looks like a place to sit and has a table with a tea set, I look around the room and see what I was hoping was there, ah my healing room is off to the side good. Usually I use this for personal healing, but what I have there might help me out, "alright let me get some tea made and let me put your lovely gun on a special pillow for you, I pull a red velvet pillow out and put a spell on it to not allow anyone to pick it up except me. Hopefully that will delay him for a distraction if he decides to grab it. I know he has a knife on him just stay out of arms reach, I place his gun on the pillow near him I know he wouldn't want it out of his sight for long, then I go and prepare the tea, this is a special brew only in the spirit world used for spiritual healing, I hope it will help the way I hope it will. Sometimes if you have a big chunk of spirit shard missing it will lead you to it, I don't use it often except when I feel bad enough, but the last time was in the beginning of my journey, otherwise it rejuvenates the spirit...hmm not sure what it will do to shadow selves, should refresh them. I prepare the tea and serve it, "ah thank you my dear a bit of refreshment to wet my whistle," I continue to smile and server the others well here is hoping, I lay out the sugar, honey, and milk for those who want it. 

     I sit near Wilford in hope to keep his attention, I drink a sip of tea after I added my honey, a wave of refreshment and healing comes over me, apparently it causes some glowing, for I hear Wilford exclaim, "my that is some tea," I look down and see my hands glow a bit and then I see Mary drinking her tea and it joins energy between us before it fades. "That was amazing I never seen tea make someone glow," I recover quickly realizing I am going to explain. "Wilford I can call you that can I, Warfstach seems so impersonal," I ask him and he nods, "don't be alarmed, but we are not in a normal place think of it as another world, yet it is right next to ours. Much is more flowing and open here, the tea is to refresh and heal any healing you need I was quite exhausted today and that was what the glow was, please drink you feel better the rest of you also." I watch carefully as they drink the strangest thing, the energy weaved a small flow from Mark yet the flow was much like Mary and mine was between Dark and Wilford. This is something I never heard of before, "all of a sudden there is a knife pointing at me right in front of my face, "are your trying to cast some witchcraft on me missy? I don't like you trying to make me hook up with dark and broody over there." I blink in surprise trying not to move, "no, it's not like that Wilford if you let me explain like I said it's a healing tea and it helps you find broken parts of yourself, and apparently you are a piece from Dark."  
  
TBC


	23. Settling Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calming Wilford Warfstach is going to need of a small helper.

 

    Staring down at Wilford's knife I try to calm him, "please Wilford I know it sounds strange, but here some people are not people, you are a soul shard that means for whatever reason the person you came from had a trauma or some sort of shock to them. Usually it is a human when it happens, but for some reason you appear to be Dark's which is something I never heard of." He stares at me looking like his mind stopped working, all of a sudden I feel a pressure and shadows surround me and I am now next to Dark who has placed himself in front of me slightly. A sort of smokey quartz colored bubble comes over me and I look over and see Mark placing it, I never seen one so solid before, then I hear yelling where Dark and Wilford are, "DO NOT STICK A KNIFE IN A LADIES FACE YOU FOOL," Dark yells at Wilford. "Sorry it was just reflex I didn't mean to hurt her, but it's suspicious what she is doing," he trails off looking over at me. "She is a professional shaman not a witch you fool, and before you ask she is not a "witch doctor" either," Dark says as he calms himself and straightens his suit jacket and tie. I was going to argue about being a professional shaman, but Mark shaking his head caught my eye, I will stay quiet for now. Dark speaks to Wilford again, "you will apologize to her," he states firmly. Why is he upset I figured this might happen in some capacity, I can handle a knife I am not a child to be cared for Mary would have helped me block the attack, Dark surprised me. I had enough, "Mark let me out," he looks at me surprised, "but Crystal," I cut him off. "No buts let me out NOW," I shout at the end, "okay, okay geez," when the shield comes down I step in between Dark and Wilford, "ENOUGH, Dark I appreciate you being protective, but here I can handle myself," I turn to Wilford, "and you I am not trying to cause harm in anyway and..." I was cut off by a small voice, "huff, huff, there you guys are," Tiny Box Tim has come into the room and Mark picks him up putting him on his shoulder, when he gets settled on Mark's shoulder he looks around and then notices Wilford, "OH hey Wilford how are you," Tim asks with a smile of greeting. He continues to greet everyone else including me and Mary. Wilford then precedes to get a bit of confusion on his face and asks, "Tiny Box Tim do you know these two ladies?" he asks.

 

     Tim gets a big smile on his face saying, " oh yes she is so nice and helpful I been a bit slow getting to Mark in being helpful and she helped them out when I couldn't get there," Tim states. I could see the information churning in his head for a moment then he says, "alright if Tiny Box Tim says your good then I will believe him." Simple as that one word from little Tim and he goes along with what we were telling him. I am not going to question it too much, as the saying goes, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I will have a talk with Dark later, "so right now I am unsure what is going on I had never heard of a shadow self having a spirit shard or in this case a shadow shard? I am unsure, but there seems to be some sort of split between you two, Wilford is still part of Mark in a way, but he is different. All we can do is go at this a step at a time, all I can think of is split personality cases from my classes in psychology." There are so many cases it could be in a way Mark created a second partial shadow self due to some reason, maybe due to his nature it because his extreme silly and crazy he wants to do, but holds back for good reasons, so it comes out through Wilford, but he does not use him all that often. I noticed he showed up more in the beginning of his videos, but lesser and then that time in "Who Killed Markiplier?" where it revealed his "origins" the fearlessness of the character of just willy nilly throwing around a gun where a professional would have a fit over his lack of caution. Dark and Wilford are a part of the same whole it appears, but Dark is the most powerful amongst them. I think because I heard something about Mark messing a friendship up with someone over being a jerk and thus Dark is his keeping himself in check. All theory really, but it's better than nothing.

 

    So we sit and talk and explain to Wilford what has been going on he listens on asking a few questions here and there and we answer the best we can. Oddly Dark is being very....how to put it hoevery? and is being watched by Mark and Mary with confusion. As we wrap it up I have an idea, "okay so here is an idea for now we will leave any merging until we can figure this out why don't we make it that Wilford shows up at the practice sessions as a type of guard I think he might be what you need you seem to have times where you are so focused Mark that neither you and Dark seem to notice your back. All three of you will need to sit down to get to know yourselves better with each other. Before you go why don't Wilford, Tiny Box Tim, and Mark all have a chat with Mary while I have a talk with Dark it's just to pertain to something private." I motion for Dark to follow to the back room and I don't look to see if he is following me and wait in the room sitting on one of the couches for comfort, a moment later Dark walks in with a look of nothing, he has gone into that cold look, I think he thinks I am going to reject him or something. "Please close the door, it will seal this room to make it completely private." He closes the door, "please sit down where you like," he looks a moment and choses the comfy yet fanciest chair in the room. "I have a question for you Dark, why did you pull what you do, I am not saying I don't appreciate it, but I am not a child to coddle and you seem to be showing more emotion than I had ever seen you show what is going on?" 

 

TBC (I know so mean) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any critique please let me know how I am doing if I need to tweak anything I am also placing this on my Deviant Art I have to finish some Editing on that so it might be slightly different than this one in spots. Under my name crystalwof78


	24. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk to Dark, and no it don't go where you think.

    I calmed myself waiting for Dark to come in the room and when he did I asked him to shut the door, once closed it is all private. I motion for him to sit and he chooses the fanciest and soft looking chair. He looks like he has shut off his feelings with a cold mask again. His skin only seems to grey when he uses his powers so he has the same look as Mark in a fancy suit. "I want to know what that was about Dark, I told you that when it comes to protecting myself I can handle myself, I appreciate it, but Wilford is not as dangerous as other things I have dealt with before," I say and then sit back waiting for his answer. He seems to be in thought collecting his words I hope he doesn't hide anything. "I apologize for my actions Crystal I forgot myself, I don't trust Wilford because he is such a lose cannon and I worried for him to do something like stab you random." I listened to him yet it seems there is a bit more, but hard to tell when he covers his emotions up with that mask of cold indifference. "You do know that Mary was there to watch my back she is supposed to help me we could both handle a fracture even if he is powerful. Is there something more to this, I know you mentioned something about me being more than a friend back when I gave you a hug before we were interrupted. Can you elaborate please?" I get up and sit on the couch near him and touch his hand on the chair's arm rest. He looks at it surprised and looks away a moment seeming to swallow, is he shaking a bit?    
  
Dark's POV   
  
    When I entered the room I had expected that once we were settled I was going to be yelled at, maybe even told our friendship is on hold. So I tried to shove down my emotions to ready myself for the pain. As she was speaking it was not what I was expecting, she was calm and made good points, I forgot she could protect herself and I for some reason forgot and got very defensive over her as if she was exclusively mine, why do I do this possessive reaction to her. Is it because of what I want from her, would she judge me and become disgusted? I apologize to her for my behavior and figure it might be all, then as she asks about my comment from that time Mark was out on the ground from trying to take on too much of my excess power I have gained, I begin to worry about how she might react. Mark helping me would be just creepy since we look alike, and I would prefer a female and I don't trust anyone else, I am sure Mark wouldn't appreciate using his girlfriend. She surprises me by coming over and touching my hand, I revel in her touch. I practically shake trying not to grab her and I know she noticed, I swallow to find the words. "I have a need for you to touch me," she looks at me confused I rush to explain knowing how it sounds, "Mark seen it in a video one time they called it a professional cuddlier?" Crystal has shock on her face, here it comes I look away at a wall and brace myself for the rejection. "You want me to be a cuddle buddy?"    
  
Back to Crystal's POV   
  
    When I heard Dark's reply it took me a moment to realize what he was saying, I heard of a cuddlier professional. It is a kind of therapy for those who need touch, but don't receive it not at all or very little. You pay per time amount I remember a video I think the lady had charges that ran from 15 minutes to half an hour I don't remember what the amount she charged, but I didn't expect that, well I guess now that I think about it he seems like he's always in that suit and he wouldn't trust anyone to touch unlike Anti who just hugs like crazy Jack and him seem to have that in common. I smile at him trying to be encouraging, "I don't mind Dark we can go over the specifics later, but why me?" I move my hand so he can touch the top of my hand and he starts to rub his thumb over my hand. He starts to run his hand over my forearm he seems to be focused on it. I have to gently remind him, "Dark why me, why choose me as your cuddle buddy?" I say pausing his hand over my bare arm, during the summer I wear a lot of sleeveless outfits so my arms are quite bare. He looks up startled a bit and says, "I have never trusted anyone like I have you." 

 

TBC


	25. More Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little finish up of the conversation in the previous chapter

     "I have never trusted anyone like you," Dark said, I am a slight bit saddened not sure if I understand why, but he is the full opposite of Mark and yet of this thoughts, fear, personalities, and desires that have been rejected. "If you don't mind Mary joining on occasion it's fine." Dark looks like he thinks of it a bit and nods in agreement. "Have Mark and you been trying to communicate more?" I ask him having a feeling, Dark answers, "we are working things out might have more videos with me in them, just needs to write it though he wishes to finish some films first and has asked for my input," he says with a prideful smile. That's good at least he is getting some feeling of use in the partnership, "that's good though I know he can't give you credit most people wouldn't get it," he chuckles at me and I look puzzled. "We worked it out so it looks like a gag even if no one believes it I will still get recognition in some form. So you know, I just don't like the idea of touching a man even if he looks like I do," he says looking at my hand where he is rubbing it. Ah, now I get it the thing is even if they are a spiritual copy of us in a way shadow selves are still spirits they don't have real sexual desires, just when the need for touch is bad enough sometimes the mind filter of the host or main personality can translate it wrong and can come out badly whether in relationships or worse rape. Though since Mark ended up acknowledging his shadow self without realizing it I think it helped him see what he don't want to be. "I also don't feel right when Mark and Amy are together I let them have their privacy since I am a gentleman." We hug and go back to the group oddly still holding hands with Dark while Wilford gives us a confused look and Dark gives Wilford a stare down as if daring him to say anything.

 

     I really forgot we were holding hands till then, I was about to let go so not to cause trouble, but Dark holds my hand tighter. He must need it for the moment, "so how did it go explaining things to Wilford?" Mary gives me a smile knowing what we conversed about since we were linked so she would know what was going on. "Wilford understands the problem for now, and wishes to work with Mark and Dark to assist in any way he can." Wilford nods and says, "I can assist while Mark and Dark are busy with their hoodoo, to take care of a bunch of demonic weirdos." I raise my eyebrow in questioning at Mary and Mark, "it's the only way he would understand it," Mary says. I sigh, but she was right I know his mind is supposed to be a muddled mess he would be lucid and sharp one moment and confused and crazy the next. Another reason I didn't like him much due to how he could kill you by accident. I squeeze Dark's hand in comfort, "everyone probably has things to do we can have a few days to collect ourselves message me when you are free otherwise I might send Mary for emergencies." We agreed and Dark and I talked a bit longer over the details of the cuddling, we did a small session in the back room just sitting on the couch he seemed a bit happier. I awoke in my body at home and placed things away and ate a meal to ground me, hopefully nothing too crazy happens after the coming longest Lunar eclipse coming.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short just wanted to finish this part up before I start up the bigger stuff to come.


	26. An Emotional Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of set up before it gets crazy.

     After returning the gun back to Wilford and leaving some time passed, Jack had moved to L.A. under the pretense of a break, which he needed anyway, and to be closer to Mark if they need to pool their power. Both practiced and took things easier, come to find out Crystal's teacher and a few other shamans had been drawn to awaken other youtubers with their "dark sides" her teacher had informed her that something big was coming, oddly Pewdiepie and Die were already working together he had approached Mark and Jack online about it and said he was going to keep an eye on things on his end. Die apparently had approached Dark and Anti and had talked with them and at times communicated with them about any progress on search for what the shadow people are up to and possibly who is leading them. Felix had a cryptic message about their might be two bulls, whatever that is supposed to be about. What was weird things were quiet, too quiet they had to be preparing for something. Crystal was still wary of Wilford, but did what she needed to do to help with training oddly Wilford has odd teleporting with barely any effort, you could be looking at him and next time he was in a different part of the room or area. He had learned to appear like Dark and Anti could in the real world luckily his guns seem to only effect spirits and magic not the physical world much. It did however mess with anything containing magic or other spiritual items. Sadly Crystal's fear comes from her family having dementia in the family and it scares her to be lost like that and Wilford symbolizes that in her head. Every time Wilford appeared with the others for practice in the spiritual world Crystal had a habit of hanging closer to Dark or Anti, she didn't mean it as a mean thing, she couldn't help subconsciously reacting sometimes Mary tried to help by keeping Wilford busy and talking with him.

 

Crystal's POV

 

     Mary approached Crystal, "Crystal I think you need to talk to Wilford he is realizing your ignoring him." I look up and quickly look away he was looking at me with confusion, I grip my arm to calm myself, take a deep breath and center myself, "let's go talk to him," Mary takes my shoulder's and walks behind me as I walk toward Wilford. Sadly, I stutter a little, "s-so Wilford I understand you want to talk to me," shaking, but trying to hold it back. "I was wondering why you keep skirting around me my dear, did I do something I don't remember I know at times I get a bit...distracted?" How to answer him, I guess with the truth, "it's not something you have done Wilford," I say as I cannot look him in the eyes I keep looking at the silly pink bow tie, "it's just your memory issues and stuff reminds me of dementia and my family has quite a few when they get older and it reminds me I might get that, I fear of losing myself." Wilford looks down at her and has what looks like a look of deep thought. He taps his gun barrel against his chin, "also, no offence Wilford, but guns always made me nervous due my father putting fear into even toughing them as kids so as we would not hurt ourselves on his hunting guns, he had most in a locked case, but a few had to be put hidden under the bed in carry cases due to not enough room for two of them." Wilford gets a small surprised look on his face and starts to hum. "Alright, firstly I'll be sure only to bring out my children when it's needed like practice or in a fight, second I am sorry I remind you my dear, keeping my mind sometimes is not easy...my memories seem fractured at times." I shake my head, "it's not your fault your mostly a fracture from Dark and a bit from Mark your memories are going to be incomplete." "Truly I am still puzzled about that and all of this, but I will take your word for it my dear you seem the honest sort," suddenly his is in front of me closer than he was a moment ago and has lifted my head by my chin he looks at me in the eye, "I also appreciate that you help Dark I know he has had it harder than he lets on." I must of been in silent tears and didn't realize it and he wipes them from my face using an old fashioned pink hanky.

 

    We talk a bit more and even though I am still a bit scared I am not very much scared of Wilford, then I hear Dark's voice feeling him right by my side, "Wilford what did you do to make her cry?" Placing his hands up in surrender, "now Dark I did nothing, but talk with her she just became emotional a bit, "Dark it's okay, I'm fine," I say. Dark looks at me worried and I can see in the distance Anti looking like he is about to come if needed jumping around like ants were in his pants. "Guys I am fine we were just talking so I would be less afraid of Wilford it's not perfect and such, but it's better just got a bit emotional." Dark looked unsure, but I held Dark's hand rubbing it a little with my thumb, I know now that it's comforting to him and I know he's upset. "Let's finish the day's training up," Dark nods and still holding my hand leads me to Anti, Jack, and Mark with Wilford following behind Mary and me. We start to finish and Anti and Jack approach me, "Anti has something for you and Mary, well Mary for now, but hopefully we timed it and you'll get the other thing in the mail." Confused I was about to ask and then Anti quickly gives a folded up cloth to Mary, I look at it and see it was crocheted she unfolds it and it's a scarf of green and blue, "Anti oh my gosh you finished it, looks great put it on Mary," Mary and I have similar features just as the other shadow selves do to Mark and Jack, I had bright blonde hair as a child, but as I aged my hair darkened to what is called a dish water or dirty blonde, with small glints of red in it, hazel blue eyes, and I gained weight since I was younger. When I was in middle school I had sadly been under a lot of stress due to things at home and school I gained weight due to emotional eating because of depression. When I got my tattoo for going past a hurtle of my shaman training it also appeared on Mary. It consists of a dream catcher with the flower of life as the web, within it is the tree of life symbol with some runes as protection and guidance. Then I hear Jack say, "Anti made the copy through my hands in the real world we sent if off some time ago we figured it would be there very soon since we sent it from L.A." I smiled at them both, "thank you I will check for it after I finish my errands tomorrow I am sure it will be in the mail then." We finish up and go home after I give everyone including Wilford a hug. The next day after my errands I get home to find my son picked up the mail already and when I entered the house two packages were on the table the floppy one I suspected was my scarf and I was right after opening it, and it's wonderful and oddly I felt a little tingle of magic on it, I wonder if it was on purpose or it just happened while he was making it. I place it around my neck, but hang it loosely due to the heat, even air conditioner can only go so far. Opening the other package gave me a surprise, it had no return address, but inside was a small bull statue.

 

 TBC


	27. The Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two packages shows up at Crystals house one is helpful the other might be an attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long, but two weeks ago we had two floods to deal with and things like internet and power had a lot of off and on, mostly the internet, it's been crazy and so things like writing got pushed back along with forgetting it due to doing things to get my son ready for school that ended up canceling school the first three days as it was flooded and one of the bridges went out for the whole two weeks and we had the main bridge out for three days. Thank you for your patience.

Crystal's Home

I just returned home to find two packages on the table, my son must have placed them there, the floppy package contained a scarf from Anti and Jack, I placed it around my neck, but not too much it's a bit hot out, will be useful when winter hits. I see the small package with the rectangle shape and it's about the size of pet rat, I carefully open it and see a bull statue in it. I had felt a strange energy try to hit me, but it was deflected by the scarf oddly. I look at the bull it was a strange bronze color standing like one of those bulls in Chicago and covered in strange symbols that I don't recognize. It seems that the inside of the box was covered in symbols, probably to mask the power from the statue. Shoot this means they know where I live and defiantly know who I am now. I quickly reclose the box to keep the energy from constantly attack me, it seems that the scarf was starting to fray. I am sure he had created as a protection, whether on purpose or on accident it saved me. I will have to ask both Anti and Jack, oh I need to get hold of them. 

I quickly try to call the guys on the private Discord then leaving text messages to get hold of me, I know they might be busy, but I need to warn them the shadow people have made a move. While I wait to hear from them I prepare what I can of extra protection. 

Mark and Jack in L.A.

Mark and Jack were both at the pole dance instructors learning some moves and so while recording they both had their phones off so couldn't hear any messages. As they were finishing up both Dark and Anti started talking to the guys in their heads, *Mary has come with a message of urgency,* Dark said and before he could say more Anti cut in, *she's freaking out,* with a slight anger undertone Dark replied, *I was getting to that thank you Anti, yes she's quite upset apparently Crystal tried to get hold of you, but your phones are off, apparently the shadow people found her they sent her some statue that tried to attack her, but something about Anti's gift protecting her.* Anti has some sort of bashful look on his face that Jack could only see, Jack gives him a questioning look, *I dinna do it on purpose I was just thinking how much I wish to protect her while I had control of your hands when making the scarf.* 

"Either way we have a problem if they know about her and where she is," Mark exclaimed. All agreed and made a bee line for Mark's place to drop his camera and other things off, they all decided to pool their energy together to teleport and grab her, they checked their phones first soon as they got to Mark's and got hold of Crystal letting them know of what they are doing, she barely spoke just told them come as soon as possible. Crystal had cleared the area where she would receive the guys and was busy binding the box holding the statue closed it seems as soon as it opened it didn't want to go back into the box it is starting to fall apart trying to get out. When the guys appeared and grabbed her she barely had time to say hi and they were in L.A. Crystal almost falls over from the dizzying all of a sudden change, Jack catches her before she falls over. "We have to get this outside I don't know what it's trying to do, but I would rather it would do it outside, I bought us some time, but for how long I am unsure." They took the box and placed it as far from the house as possible in the back yard keeping the dogs away from it. 

Inside Crystal explained what happened and what she did, "I hope I bought us time before it bursts out, should be an hour or two." Preparing things in hopes to deal with statue they look up what the symbols mean in hopes to deal with it. After three hours the box begins to crack.

 

TBC


	28. The Bull Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, life, should be a few more chapters and it's done enjoy. We get betrayed.

As Crystal and the guys worked to figure out what to do in the time they had to defeat the Bull Felix pops in using Die's teleporting, he surprised everyone, "how did you know we needed help?" Looking bashful Felix says, "uh, Die kinda let me know he said something seemed up," the way Felix was skirting seemed odd, Mark and Jack looked at each other trying in question and looking like they were about to ask how when Felix says, "well he said some box and floating eye creature told him and I figured that was your Same and Tiny Box Tim." Crystal looked confused, but seemed to forget it right away, "well anyway we need some help," she quickly explained things as they all try to look into ways to deal with the bull before it broke out. As they are doing research Felix eyes the scarf and asks, "do you always wear scarfs Crystal?" She blinks a moment and looks down realizing she had it still on, "oh not really, but Anti and Jack sent it to me and it seems to have protected me from the bull doing whatever it was going to do." "Ah, well that was very good thing they had sent it when they did," Felix touches the scarf, "ah yah seems very nice, well done Jack and ah Anti?" Jack looks a bit bashful, "Anti did it he just controlled my hands," Felix looked at them with a smirk, "ah so you are getting along well is the same with you and Dark, Mark? Mark looks a bit nervous, "ah mostly still have things we are working out, but we are doing good." Mark gives a chuckle, "I mean the magic and stuff we work well he just likes to insult me." Jack pats him on the shoulder, shaking his head in acknowledgement. 

As they work they seemed to get further no where, just protection charms and such and the time winds down, almost three hours pass and a noise from the yard starts up, Chica runs away and hides, everyone runs out to the yard to see the box is breaking as they all rush to do what protections they could as the bull breaks out of the box and grows in size, all of a sudden from behind Crystal hears Felix in her ear whisper, "I really am sorry, but this is the only way." Felix then pushes Crystal towards the Bull and grabs her scarf off of her. She falls into the Bull and a bright light flashes and what's left after is a large living bull that shakes it's head trying to clear it's head. SMACK, Jack punches Felix who seems to have been expecting it because he had the blue glow of Die's eyes while Jack had one fully green eye glowing with a mix of Anti's and Jack's voices, "what the fuc are you doing you bastard, why did ye do that?" Mark seems to be simmering in an angry calm watching everything almost in a calculating way. Dark's voice comes out, "it seems Felix and Die have a lot to answer for right now the Bull of Heaven is running amuck in the dessert, but for how long it will come back for us and there are people here, let us draw it out further away from civilization, Wilford please draw it away." Wilford appeared, "of course dear boy we need to save the lovely lady." Out of seeming thin air Jackaboy Man comes out, "I will help him," everyone but Jack and Anti seemed surprised, "he's like Wilford, but when we found him he didn't want anyone to know he existed, something about hero secret stuff." "Explain later we have to keep this controlled before it does more damage." 

TBC


	29. Merging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why Felix betrayed us and don't know too much about Die so I am making it up as I go.

After the Bull of Heaven took Crystal as it's source of life the power in the city goes out and earthquakes stat, they turn to Felix and Die who appeared next to him, he explained that after he came to terms and learned of Die being real, they were approached by the shadows to join them. They decided to join them to find out what they were up to. After learning what they had they had to keep up appearances of being with them. Spying on them and telling them of Crystal's address. He also told them that there was no way to stop the Bull of Heaven normally and that Crystal had to fight the Bull of Heaven from within. The Bull turned to the city area and the others realized they needed to slow the bull down or there will be more than regular earthquake damage. Jackaboy Man who also was spying on them confirmed this. "We will ask the other details later, but for now those in the physical world take care of everyone and slowing the bull here while the rest of us go into the spirit plane to hopefully get Crystal to fight," Dark said. 

After everyone split up Die was unsure what to do, Felix nods to him, "go with Dark and Anti and help them," Die nods and bows disappearing from sight. Mark, Jack, and Felix all head after the Bull of Heaven to minimize the damage. "You realize we can't do too much damage to the bull directly right? We might hurt Crystal," Jack says. Everyone agrees to keep attacks to the bull as minor as possible to just direct it. When Dark, Wilford, Anti, and Jackaboy Man find Crystal in the spirit world she is found laying on top of a smaller version of the bull with a willow tree going through her and the bull merging them, Mary is trapped in a branch calling out to Crystal trying to get her attention. Mary notices everyone just as Die shows up behind them and calls out to them. "Dark, Anti, everyone please I cannot reach her it's slowly killer her, no us soon we will be nothing left of us and it will have full control the tree is her 'tree of life' and the bull is sucking the life from it." As they look they can see that the leaves on the long wispy branches are turning yellow and starting to fall. They immediately go over to her trying to wake her, Anti grabbed her hand, "Come on Crystal, lass time to wake up we are here to help you," Dark grabs her other hand while stroking her face, "please Crystal wake up so you can fight the bull." Crystal stays asleep while the guys desperately trying to awaken her both Wilford and Jackiboy Man observe the joining while Die observes unsure of what he can do. 

Back in the physical world the guys are all using their power trying to redirect the Bull away from people, Jack and Mark are throwing things like flames and rocks in it's path, since it has yet to fully absorbed Crystal it has the instincts of only an animal and not a god. Felix tries to get the people caught up in the mess out of the area, suddenly they are all surrounded by shadow people wanting to stop the trio. Felix turned around to shout a warning, but found Mark and Jack knocked out. Realizing they are outnumbered he tries to construct a protection shield around them and barely is successful when a shadow throws a swing at him causing it to bounce off the shield. Felix had been in the midst of rescuing two kids and they became also trapped in the shield with them. Felix tries to hold the shield as long on he can, but the constant beating on it was starting to wear on him. Then a horn noise like that blown through a curved horn sounds and the shadows begin to freak and grab their heads. Felix sees in the distance behind the shadow people other youtubers he knows also with their dark sides come to help and start banishing the shadow people. "Ah fuc me head hurts," Jack says rubbing his head, he had been tapping unconsciously in to the healing more and more that he before could only get Anti to turn on in him. Mark is still out cold, Jack went to help heal Mark and get him back up. 

Back in the spirit world Anti and Dark were still trying desperately to awaken Crystal and Anti started to despair as he sees the tree wither more and more. "Please wake up who will be a mom for me?" Dark is more quiet, he was also upset, but refused to show it. "GUUUUYYYYSSSSSS WE ARE HERE TO HELP," they all look up and see Sam with a small harness under him carrying Tiny Box Tim. They come to land before the tree with Crystal and the bull, "woah," Tiny Box Tim says looking upon them. Sam makes a noise and Tim says, "oh yah anyway guys have you woken her yet things are getting a bit sticky in the physical world," he looks around, "Anti beginning to tear up, "we been trying, but nothing is working." Tim looks at Crystal then says, "have you tried kissing her?" Everyone looks at Tim saying unanimously, "WHAT?" 

TBC


	30. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come to the conclusion for this story, there is still an epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention I have no idea of the details too much of "Die" I heard of him not sure the different name on his channel, just going by what I have seen around. I put my own ideas into him.

"There is a way to wake her, just kiss her," exclaims Tiny Box Tim. "WHAT?" everyone exclaims. Anti practically spits when he talks, "what do you mean we have ta kiss 'er, like...on the lips?" Tiny Box Tim blinks for a moment processing and exclaims, "NO, your supposed to just kiss her forehead or cheek, your lips can "suck" out the energy that is keeping her asleep, just be warned by taking on the power the more you do it might have adverse and unpredictable effects." Dark and Anti look at each other, Dark asks, "If we both do it, will it spread it out and keep the effects minimalized?" Scratching his head in thought Tiny Box Tim says, "it could might help just take enough for to awaken her she should be able to fight it the rest herself, I think." Dark and Anti make a silent agreement nodding at each other, taking different positions, Anti kisses Crystal's right cheek while Dark kisses her forehead. Both began to feel energy seep into them, they both shiver a moment before they get used to it and then they hear Crystal make a noise and remove their lips. Crystal groans, "oh man what happened, last thing I remember ouch," she attempts to get up and is cut off by pain. Looking at her chest her eyes widen to see the tree sticking out, "um guys what is going on, last I remember we were going to try to stop the bull and then I heard Felix ask for forgiveness and a flash here I am. The guys all explain quickly what had happened and what Felix and Die had done and why. They explain about the tree and what is going on, the tree appears to have slowed its dying, but it still is wilting looking weaker and weaker. 

Crystal starts to concentrate trying to fight off the Bull, but her it was like trying to pull taffy and molasses. "Guys I don't think I have enough energy to fight this off I feel exhausted, "maybe you guys hold hands with her and help draw off more of the energy or give her energy," Tim says. They tried taking energy, giving energy, and even kissing her again nothing seemed to work, they were getting desperate to try anything as Crystal started to feel weaker. Then Die said, "why not try the kiss on the tree, it is a part of Crystal and Mary seems to have passed out she is apart of the tree as it and she is a part of Crystal maybe since the bull is trying to take the energy from her tree it is what needs to be released from the bull." A moment of silence happens and then Tim says, "oh that makes more sense good idea Die thank you," Die just nods and looks bashful. The guys hold Crystal's hands and kiss the tree the energy starts to fill into Dark and Anti, but there seems to be too much they are about to pull away, but then Die kisses the tree also helping drawing the energy from the tree, the bull starts to fade and a great light flashes. When it clears Crystal wakes in the real world to a confusing sight being hugged by both Anti and Dark while everyone looks at them. Apparently where they were laying was where the bull had suddenly collapsed and they appeared. Mark, Jack, and all the others who came to the fight were looking at them. Jack runs to Crystal to help and Mark looks at everyone realizing the shadow people have disappeared also, "thanks guys, let's try to rescues anyone hurt by the earthquakes and destruction from that bull." Jack realizing that Dark and Anti are now solid, "you guys take her back to Mark's to get her some rest we will take care of everyone else. Anti and Dark take Crystal to Mark's place and put her into a guest room Amy comes out with Chica noticing Crystal and helps the guys settle, Dark and Anti refused to leave her and stay in the room until Crystal falls asleep and in turn Dark and Anti also fall asleep on the bed around them. 

TBC


	31. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end finally of the story, if anyone wants more please let me know or if I need to fix anything. Thank you for those who read my story. It defiantly became a bigger story than I thought it was sorry some of it took awhile since we had flooding and lots of crazy going on.

Crystal awoke squished between something unmoving, as she opened her eyes she realized she was trapped between Dark and Anti. Crystal was on her back in a large bed with Dark and Anti also asleep oddly, I didn't think they could sleep, she thought to herself. Realizing she was trapped between their arms around her, Anti's arm around her middle and Dark has his arm around her waist as soon as she tried to wiggle they both tightened their grips and snuggled closer. As this happened she realized she needed to use the bathroom. Dark who was on her right she tried first to awaken carefully moving his arm or wiggling him did nothing. Surprise of how solid he and Anti is perplexed her. Then from her left a noise and garbled voice said, "are you awake Crystal?" I turn my head towards that voice seeing Anti, "I am and I need to use the bathroom help me move Dark," he chuckles removing hair that had fallen in my face. Anti gets up and helps me lift his arm so I can sneak from under him, watching his arm start reaching in his sleep Anti chuckles and puts a pillow under his arm. I run to the bathroom while I can, after finishing up I come back to the room hearing other voices and silent giggling, "I have to get a picture Mark is going to love this." I peak my head back into the room to see Dark still snuggling the pillow, Amy was holding up her phone taking a picture. Crystal whispered, "I don't think he will be very happy about it," Amy looks my way also whispering, "I am just taking it for myself and Mark we won't hold it over him it's just too adorable not to." Crystal agreed that it was adorable, "Anti don't tease him too much okay?" Anti said he would think about it, but was not sure he could do it for very long. Noise came from the door as what sounded like quite a few people entered the house, we all went to investigate and see Mark, Jack, Felix, and a few of the others come in the home, mostly Ethan and Tyler along with a few I don't recognize came in, I did recognize my teacher coming into the home. 

 

"Teacher why are you here," Crystal asked. Her teacher Raven Tenfeather explained he needed to check on me and wanted to meet the two shadow selves that had become corporeal. At that moment Dark's voice came from behind us, "I also would like to meet the one who trained our dear Crystal," *I am glad your okay now Crystal and I am back to strength* Mary speaks in her head. Dark and Anti bantered while my teacher asks them some questions, then Wilford and Jackaboy pop in oddly not quite corporal but can affect the things around them and are visible to many people. "Okay why are they so solid and powerful right now I don't understand," Crystal asked. Raven was silent for a moment before he explained about the how since they had to draw the energy off from the Bull of Heaven it gave them a lot of power making them it had to bleed to the others who were connected to them due to how much power there was, Crystal remembered something, "what about Die I saw him touch the tree before we came back to the real world?" Die appears, "I heard my name, I thought you wouldn't want to see me after what Felix and I had to do?" Crystal walks up to Die, stares him in the eye, then suddenly slaps him. "Now we are even, next time let us know what is going on,...if there is a next time," Die nodded and it was apparent he couldn't hold the solid form very long since he didn't get as much as Anti and Dark. We break up and Dark and Anti help me get home, before they left I whispered in their ears my real name, we keep in touch and sometimes Anti and Dark pop in on their own as to not wear out Jack and Mark when they wish to hang out with Crystal or to pick her up to bring her to hang with Jack and Mark. 

In an undisclosed area a dark throne has a shadowed figure another smaller shadowed being enters the room, "What is the news you bring, what happened with the Bull of Heaven?" The smaller figure bowed and reported, "it was destroyed and the darker ones gained power from it, the woman survived and we were betrayed by Die and his host." A large noise of a fist pounded on the throne, "WHAT, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" The smaller figure fumbled with his words, "NEVER MIND JUST GET OUT," the dark figure on the throne turns to a crystal ball near the throne, "It seems the plan failed," another shadowed figure appears in the glass, "well we did take this in account the Bull of Heaven was defeated once before, we will have to take some time and collect ourselves and move onto the other plans." "Agreed"

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is enjoy and again this is my own ideas and is no way cannon at all. The description of Antisepticeye was inspired by this video from youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR6YeLod_Dg


End file.
